Les vingt-cinq douceurs de Natsu et Gray
by Arthemysia
Summary: Des petits instants volés dans la vie d'un couple. Instants doux et sucrés. Tranche de vie. Recueil de drabbles, ficlets et OS - Yaoi NatsuxGray - Rating évolutif - 24e et 25e douceur en ligne, désolée pour le retard...
1. Introduction

_**Les vingt-cinq douceurs de Natsu et Gray**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **Introduction**_

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'un projet un peu particulier, un petit challenge imposé à moi-même et par moi-même ! Oui je sais, c'est un peu étrange comme concept mais j'ai parfois besoin de me lancer des petits défis, histoire de me dépasser mais surtout parce que ça m'amuse. xD

Bref, si vous n'étiez pas encore convaincus que je suis définitivement maso, en voici la preuve : **à partir de ce soir, le jeudi 1er décembre et ce jusqu'au jour de Noël le vendredi 25 décembre, chaque jour, oui, je dis bien chaque jour, je vous posterai un petit NatGray** ! Un petit calendrier de l'Avent qui sera composé uniquement de drabbles, ficlets et quelques OS sur mon couple fétiche.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Comme si la contrainte de poster chaque jour un écrit ne suffisait pas, j'en ai rajouté une petite couche... :p Au départ, j'étais partie sur de simples drabbles ou ficlets variant de longueur selon mon inspiration puis je me suis dit qu'aller crescendo dans le nombre de mots pourrait être sympa aussi. Ainsi, le premier écrit fera 100 mots, le 2e 200 mots, le 3e 300 mots et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver au 25e avec 2500 mots ! Cependant, comme j'ai eu une période un peu chargée, je ne me suis pas autant avancée que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai néanmoins réussi à prendre un peu d'avance et je vais tout faire pour tenir tous mes engagements. Dans tous les cas, même si le nombre de mots n'est pas respecté, vous aurez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Si vous voulez connaître les pérégrinations de mon petit cerveau, il faut remonter au dimanche 3 juillet, date à laquelle j'ai eu cette idée (allez savoir pourquoi j'ai pensé à Noël à ce moment-là de l'année :p). Tout d'abord, manque de NatGray tout doux et tout sucré. Ensuite, manque de NatGray tout court. Dernière raison, un challenge de Noël lancé sur un blog avec des thèmes à choisir dans une liste. Vous mélangez le tout et vous obtenez un calendrier de l'Avent spécial sur mon couple favori émergeant tout doucement puis à une vitesse croissante et rapide dans ma petite caboche, pour arriver à la volonté de vous proposer une douceur chaque jour du mois de décembre.

Et pourquoi « douceur » ? Parce que ce mot a le bon goût de l'enfance, celui des bonbons, des gâteaux et de toutes ces sucreries savoureuses que l'on aime dévorer. J'aime bien ce mot et il définit parfaitement les petits textes que je vous proposerais. Des petites gourmandises à déguster sans modération !

 **Résumé :** Des petits instants volés dans la vie d'un couple. Instants doux et sucrés. Tranche de vie.

 **Avertissement !** Si vous cherchez du drame, des cris, des larmes, faites demi-tour immédiatement ! Si toutefois vous persévérez, autant vous dire que vous êtes sur le point de vous abreuver de sucreries, de bonbons tendres parfois légèrement acidulés, de guimauve qui colle aux dents et de citron pur, à la fois acide mais qui laisse un bon goût dans la bouche ! Je vous aurais donc prévenus, c'est à vos risques et périls ;)

 **Nda :** ces textes n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux, mis à part que Gray et Natsu seront à chaque fois déjà en couple, affiché ou non. Vous aurez la primeur du nom des premières douceurs, les autres viendront au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Jeudi 1er décembre : Douceur jalouse

Vendredi 2 décembre : Douceur glacée

Samedi 3 décembre : Douceur fleurie

Dimanche 4 décembre : Douceur fruitée

Lundi 5 décembre : Douceur matinale

Mardi 6 décembre : Douceur enfantine

Mercredi 7 décembre : Douceur exquise

Jeudi 8 décembre : Douceur fantasmée

Vendredi 9 décembre : Douceur réconfortante

Samedi 10 décembre : Douceur chocolatée

Dimanche 11 décembre : Douceur amoureuse

Lundi 12 décembre : Douceur fragile

Mardi 13 décembre : Douceur brûlante

Mercredi 14 décembre : Douceur apaisante

Jeudi 15 décembre : Douceur sauvage

Vendredi 16 décembre : Douceur dévorante

Samedi 17 décembre : Douceur secrète

Dimanche 18 décembre : Douceur généreuse

Lundi 19 décembre : Douceur gourmande

Mardi 20 décembre : Douceur rassurante

Mercredi 21 décembre : Douceur hivernale

Jeudi 22 décembre : Douceur câline

Vendredi 23 décembre : Douceur curieuse

Samedi 24 décembre :

Dimanche 25 décembre :


	2. Douceur jalouse

**Nda :** C'est parti pour ce premier jour de l'Avent ! Tout petit écrit aujourd'hui pour commencer avec 100 mots tout pile ;)

* * *

 ** _Douceur jalouse_**

Assis à une table avec Kana et Elfman, Gray n'écoutait pas leur conversation musclée et alcoolisée. Le jeune homme était trop occupé à observer deux de ses amis plaisanter joyeusement. Il fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus agacé. Et si elle cessait de poser ses mains sur lui pour commencer ?! Qu'elle soit une jolie blonde plantureuse ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui lancer ces œillades de biche ! Ravalant sa jalousie, le brun détourna le regard lorsque Natsu s'approcha de lui. Là, une caresse sur sa nuque et le jeune homme oublia instantanément sa jalousie débordante…

 _\- FIN -  
_

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce premier écrit ! Rendez-vous demain soir pour un écrit un peu plus long ;)


	3. Douceur glacée

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la 2e douceur, 200 mots tout pile ^^

* * *

 _ **Douceur glacée**_

Natsu gonflait ses joues à trop réfléchir. Pourquoi cet abruti de nudiste évitait son regard ? Il avait l'impression qu'il… boudait ?! Non, ça ne pouvait être cela. Gray était peut-être le glaçon le plus têtu qu'il connaissait mais il était bien plus mature que ça ! Il l'observa encore. Venait-il de lui jeter un regard en coin ? Gray mâchouillait sa glace pilée sans réagir à sa présence. De plus en plus énervé, Natsu lui titilla la joue de son doigt. Mais rien n'y fit. Pas la plus petite réaction. N'appréciant que moyennement d'être ainsi ignoré, il finit par lui voler son bol de glaçons et le menaça de le dévorer ! Gray souleva un sourcil puis haussa des épaules. Voyant brusquement rouge, Natsu prit alors le risque inconsidéré d'engloutir le plat d'une seule bouchée ! Là, son visage d'abord rouge vira au bleu et il eut juste le temps de voir le sourire sadique de son imbécile de petit-ami avant de tomber dans les pommes…

Une douceur glacée lui caressa les lèvres. Natsu ouvrit les yeux et fit face au regard inquiet et contrit de Gray.

— Abruti de glaçon, le rouspéta-t-il avant de se saisir de sa nuque.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Alors, ça ne vous a pas trop refroidi ? xD A demain pour une petite douceur fleurie )


	4. Douceur fleurie

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une douceur fleurie teintée de poésie.

* * *

 _ **Douceur fleurie**_

La chaleur caressante des rayons du soleil et la sensation délicate des brins d'herbe frôlant sa peau nue lui procuraient un agréable frisson de pur bien-être. Ajouté à cela le chant harmonieux et apaisant des oiseaux ou le son des insectes butineurs qui se délectaient du nectar sucré des fleurs des champs, Gray se sentait merveilleusement bien. En accord parfait avec lui-même et la nature qui l'avait fait naître. Sans artifice ni rien de superficiel pour venir rompre ce petit paradis sur terre, il laissait son corps entrer en résonnance avec la terre nourricière. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme se sentait détendu comme jamais. Il souriait. Un sourire qu'il offrait au monde comme un juste retour des choses. A cet instant, il avait la sensation que rien ne lui manquait. Si ce n'était…

Gray n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ce léger vide qui poignait au fond de sa poitrine, qu'une douceur veloutée vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il étira ses lèvres davantage encore mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, se laissant simplement submerger par l'alliance du parfum délicat et du velours qui explorait son épiderme. Un long frisson lui parcourut le corps tandis qu'une caresse chaude s'ajoutait à la douceur sur sa peau. Son cœur s'accéléra. Le mage de glace se saisit de la main baladeuse et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un long baiser dans le creux de la paume. Il en profita pour s'enivrer de ce parfum épicé et fleuri qu'il aimait tant puis entrelaça ses doigts à ceux brûlants de son visiteur. Un doux baiser vint se déposer sur chacune de ses paupières avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres comme l'on cueille un bouton de rose. Enfin, il se sentit complet. La nature l'enveloppant, lui et sa moitié, de sa tendre et maternelle bienveillance.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Demain, l'ambiance sera… fruitée )


	5. Douceur fruitée

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, après une douceur poétique, place à une douceur un peu plus humoristique et gourmande ;)

* * *

 **Réponse à _Myu_** sur la douceur n°2 : Merci, j'espère que tu continueras à le trouver sympathique dans les chapitres suivants. :)

* * *

 _ **Douceur fruitée**_

Autour de lui, un vague brouhaha dont il ne prêtait pas la plus petite attention retentissait. Ses amies discutaient de banalités, supposait Natsu, buvant un thé pour certaines ou mangeant une part de fraisier pour d'autres. Cependant, son environnement lui importait peu car quelque chose de hautement plus intrigant le laissait particulièrement perplexe depuis quelques minutes. Les yeux froncés, le dragon slayer observait attentivement son rival en face de lui, assis juste à côté d'Erza. Gray lorgnait vers la jeune femme discrètement mais affichait un air gêné et… gourmand. Ses pommettes roses et son regard agité alarmèrent Natsu en même temps qu'ils le fascinaient. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Pas la jolie rousse, assurément. Gray n'avait jamais ressenti aucune attirance pour la gent féminine. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il partageait sa vie, et accessoirement son lit, que cet état de fait allait changer. Non, le dragon slayer savait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose mais il décida d'attendre un peu pour comprendre ce qui clochait réellement dans la jolie tête de son compagnon.

Enfin, après une longue et attentive observation, juste sous ses yeux, il eut la preuve la plus criante et désarmante de ce qui causait ainsi l'émoi de l'habituel glacial Gray Fullbuster. Alors qu'Erza s'était penchée sur Lucy assise à sa gauche, Gray dégaina plus vite que son ombre ! Cette fois Natsu en était certain, en plus de sa magie de glace, son ami avait bien un pouvoir de vitesse qui lui permettait de se déshabiller aussi vite que son ombre, mais aussi… de subtiliser une fraise savoureuse sur le précieux fraisier de la terrifiante Titania ! Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Cet abruti était vraiment suicidaire ! Pourtant, le concerné ne sembla pas perturbé plus que cela, il engouffra le fruit bien rouge et sucré dans sa bouche et le mâcha comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, laissant échapper un léger gémissement de bien-être indécent. Natsu sourit en coin tout en se pourléchant les lèvres imperceptiblement. Non seulement il venait de découvrir le pêché mignon de Gray, ce qui en soi était une découverte des plus captivantes, mais désormais, il possédait un moyen imparable de le faire chanter ! Si son amant aimait croquer dans les fraises, Natsu leur préférait largement un autre fruit. Un fruit à la peau tendre et fraîche, un fruit délicieusement sucré, le fruit défendu…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** A demain pour une douceur chocolatée ;)


	6. Douceur matinale

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Hier, je vous annonçais une douceur chocolatée pour aujourd'hui mais… comment dire… je me suis laissée légèrement aller dans le dosage puisque mon drabble de 500 mots est devenu un ficlet de 1000 mots (non fini en plus :p) Bref, du coup, il a fallu que je fasse travailler mes méninges à toute vitesse pour écrire un petit texte de 500 mots. Voilà comment est née cette douceur matinale. J'ai eu la main un peu lourde sur la guimauve mais ne m'en voulez pas, hein ? :p

 **Réponse à Myu :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je m'améliore au fil de mes histoires, j'espère que je continuerais à progresser, en tout cas, je vais continuer à écrire pour y arriver ! :)

* * *

 _ **Douceur matinale**_

Le jeune homme fut réveillé par une douce brise matinale. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel de tonalités orangées. La rosée du matin recouvrait le feuillage d'un beau vert émeraude, le parsemant de petites perles nacrées. Gray se tourna légèrement en entendant le souffle lent d'une respiration endormie. Natsu dormait toujours et le mage de glace était bien placé pour savoir que dans ces conditions, rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Gray l'observa un instant, attendri par l'expression de son visage qui contrastait merveilleusement avec le Natsu réveillé. Ainsi allongé, il ressemblait à un enfant sage et innocent… Gray eut un petit sourire moqueur, pourtant, il glissa ses doigts tendrement dans ses cheveux, repoussant une mèche rebelle pour lui caresser le front de son pouce.

De retour de mission, les deux hommes avaient dû camper sur le chemin avant de retrouver le village de leur commanditaire, éloigné de plusieurs lieues de leur position. Ils en avaient alors profité pour choisir un endroit agréable, légèrement abrité sous une petite cavité rocheuse mais avec une vue imprenable sur l'horizon.

Son doigt frôla machinalement le dos brûlant de son compagnon. Sa peau était douce et semblait le supplier d'y poser les lèvres. Tenté par cette couleur de miel balayée par les reflets dorés du soleil levant, Gray déposa un léger baiser à la naissance de sa nuque puis descendit lentement le long de sa colonne. Le mage de glace sentit la peau de son amant frémir et bien qu'il ne veuille pas le réveiller, il poursuivit son exploration jusqu'au bas de son dos sur lequel il s'attarda un peu plus longuement. Au gémissement retentissant émergeant de la poitrine de Natsu, Gray comprit qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa et attendit, accoudé, que son dragon se réveille. Ce dernier bâilla bruyamment et s'étendit les membres nonchalamment avant de se retrouver prisonnier du regard hypnotique au bleu azuré de son compagnon. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais Gray était toujours là et la tendresse dans ses prunelles enveloppa son réveil d'un voile de douceur.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

En guise de réponse, Gray l'embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser et de lui sourire.

Les yeux brillants, Natsu caressa la joue de son compagnon puis l'attira vers lui.

— On n'est peut-être pas obligé de reprendre la route maintenant, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gray.

— Non, on n'est pas obligé, répondit simplement le mage de glace en se blottissant contre lui.

— On reste là alors ?

— On reste là, acquiesça Gray.

Il frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Natsu avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que ses bras s'accrochaient de toutes ses forces à sa taille. Natsu répondit à cette étreinte matinale en emprisonnant son compagnon dans l'étau de ses bras, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Les deux hommes s'entrelacèrent étroitement, les membres enchevêtrés, afin d'admirer ensemble le lever du jour.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait une bonne dose de guimauve ! xD Demain (normalement) c'est une petite douceur enfantine que vous aurez à déguster ;)


	7. Douceur enfantine

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, après la guimauve, place à une douceur bien plus juvénile ;)

* * *

 _ **Douceur enfantine**_

En tirant les rideaux ce matin-là, Gray fut brusquement ébloui par une lumière intense qui l'obligea à refermer précipitamment les yeux. Intrigué, il recentra son regard sur la luminosité aveuglante pour découvrir un paysage d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait dû neiger toute la nuit, supposa-t-il en s'avisant de l'épaisseur de la couche. Le jeune homme sourit et repensa immanquablement à son enfance et ses quelques années d'insouciance… La neige lui rappelait toujours cette époque avec une douce nostalgie. Des constructions de gros bonhommes de neige avec ses parents aux courses-poursuites interminables avec Lyon et Ul, en passant par les batailles de boules de neige épiques avec Natsu et Erza. Ces moments aussi éphémères furent-ils, étaient sans aucun doute les plus inoubliables.

Le climat le mettant particulièrement de bonne humeur, Gray entreprit de s'habiller chaudement et d'aller faire ses premiers pas dans la neige toute fraîche. La seule idée d'entendre le crissement sous ses pieds et de marquer pour la première fois de son empreinte le manteau neigeux le fit rire un instant. Subitement embarrassé par sa réaction juvénile, le jeune homme vérifia qu'il était bien seul en soupirant de soulagement. Natsu devait être déjà parti à la guilde, pensa-t-il avec une légère pointe de déception. Partager ce moment avec lui aurait contribué à ce que cette journée soit parfaite pour Gray. Ce qui le consolait un peu c'est qu'il était sûr que son compagnon ne refuserait pas une bonne bagarre dans la poudreuse dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Après avoir remonté sa fermeture jusqu'au menton, enroulé son cou de sa longue écharpe et chaussé ses mains de ses moufles, Gray ouvrit grand la porte et se laissa réveiller par la fraîcheur vivifiante du vent d'hiver qui transportait de gros flocons. Il observa d'un œil brillant le pas de porte immaculé. Pas une trace ne venait souiller le manteau neigeux. Gray sourit à pleines dents à l'idée de poser son pied pour la première fois sur ce coussin de flocons. Lentement, il posa son pied qui s'enfonça jusqu'à se perdre sous la surface. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter le deuxième, le jeune homme reçut un projectile glacé en pleine figure. Un rire à gorge déployée retentit… Gray comprit immédiatement que son incorrigible dragon avait encore frappé ! Le cœur soudain léger, le jeune homme sourit de plus belle tout en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se parer à la prochaine attaque, Gray se jeta dans la poudreuse et commença à préparer ses munitions. Puis il repéra « l'ennemi » et le mitrailla de grosses boules de neige bien tassées !

— Ahahah ! Tu peux toujours essayer de m'atteindre, nudiste congelé ! se moqua Natsu en courant devant lui pour aller se cacher à l'autre bout du jardin.

Gray le prit aussitôt en fuite.

— Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! rétorqua le jeune homme en lui envoyant plusieurs salves.

Pensant l'avoir rattrapé, Gray perdit de vue Natsu. Il regarda à droite à gauche mais aucune trace de lui. Le jeune homme sentait venir l'entourloupe et, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner la maison, Natsu se laissa tomber de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour se jeter sur son compagnon. Après quelques roulés-boulés, le dragon slayer lui fit manger autant de neige qu'il le put à grand renfort d'éclats de rire. Gray manqua de s'étouffer mais Natsu s'arrêta à temps.

Essoufflés et les joues rouges, les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire qui se prolongea de longues minutes, promesse d'instants précieux où l'âge importait peu.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Demain, on change de registre avec un ficlet un peu plus… je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ;)


	8. Douceur exquise

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous les gourmands ! xD Ce soir, je vous propose une petite douceur légèrement piquante ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Douceur exquise**_

Le jeune homme émergea doucement grâce à une odeur exquise qui lui chatouillait les narines de façon divine. Il sourit puis s'étira longuement en laissant échapper un bâillement caverneux qui réussit, à lui tout seul, à réveiller la population entière de la forêt. Mais peu lui importait… Rien ne pouvait le détourner de ce réveil, aussi exquis que l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Avant de se lever, Natsu, tout sourire, s'imagina ce qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Un Gray vêtu d'un simple tablier, lui préparant un petit-déjeuner dont lui-seul avait le secret, comme tous les week-ends depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait vivre une lune de miel ? Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir de mettre du miel sur la lune mais désormais, tout était parfaitement clair pour lui. Un mois s'était écoulé sans que pas un jour ne paraisse aussi doux que le miel.

Depuis que lui et Gray s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre… ou plutôt, depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à Gray… Enfin, il était plus juste de dire qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, l'avait embrassé fougueusement, sans le laisser véritablement donner son avis. En même temps, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, Natsu lui coupant le souffle sans crier gare ! Toujours est-il que Gray ne l'avait pas repoussé, enfin, il lui avait bien balancé son poing dans la figure avant de l'insulter copieusement par tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait (et Dieu sait qu'il en connaissait un paquet) mais bizarrement, constatant que Natsu ne montrait pas la moindre réaction, Gray avait fini par comprendre que pour la première fois de sa vie, le dragon slayer était totalement sérieux. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le mage de glace craque devant son regard de cocker. Et depuis, son glaçon préféré était toujours à ses côtés, plus amoureux que jamais. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait et Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis lors. Il se sentait un peu bête et ce n'était pas ses amis qui le contredisaient sur ce point, mais cela lui était complètement égal puisqu'il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors qu'importe s'il semblait stupide aux yeux du monde s'il pouvait se noyer dans une bulle de bonheur.

Enfin levé, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas aussi léger que possible, bien que cela se révèle un exercice ardu pour lui, mais le jeu en valait tellement la chandelle qu'il réussit ce petit miracle. Comme Natsu s'y attendait, Gray était en train de préparer à manger face à la cuisinière, ce qui permit au dragon slayer d'admirer la vue à loisirs. Il longea de son regard la nuque exposée de son compagnon, caressa son dos large et musclé, dévora sa cambrure fine et fondit comme neige au soleil devant l'arrondi de son délicieux postérieur. Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva derrière son amant, l'enlaçant amoureusement tout en lui dévorant le cou. Le jeune homme se laissa alors enivrer par l'odeur exquise de sa peau tendre qu'il croqua doucement.

— Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas prêt, souffla Gray en s'efforçant de rester concentré sur sa préparation.

Mais le dragon slayer ne lui laissa aucune chance. Ses mains se baladèrent sans retenue sous son tablier qui cachait son anatomie.

— Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est à point, susurra Natsu en lui mordillant l'oreille. J'ai le plus exquis petit-déjeuner, juste sous mes yeux, et je compte bien le dévorer jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Le jeune homme le retourna alors pour lui dévorer la bouche mais Gray l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Hors de question que tu gâches un petit-déjeuner de plus. Si tu ne veux pas être privé de dessert, tu as intérêt à manger tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette !

Malgré sa déception, Natsu décida de répondre au défi de son partenaire mais il risquait de regretter amèrement de l'avoir repoussé cette fois… le jeune homme se promit que son adorable compagnon ne sortirait pas du lit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Ravi de cette dernière pensée, Natsu engloutit goulument le délicieux petit-déjeuner de Gray tout en le dévorant du regard, vision qui aiguisait ses papilles avec délectation…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Comment ça vous vouliez la suite ? Désolée mais ça attendra encore un peu pour le citron. Mais citron il y aura, foi d'Arthemysia pour rien ;p


	9. Douceur fantasmée

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! C'est avec moult difficultés que je vous poste la douceur du jour. En effet, partie sur une histoire alambiquée, comme à mon habitude, mon 800 mots s'est lentement transformé en 1000 mots… Mais comme je ne voulais pas faire comme la dernière fois (souvenez-vous de la douceur chocolatée...) et que je n'avais surtout pas le temps, je l'ai réduit, réduit et encore réduit pour en arriver là ! Plus d'explication à la fin…

 **PS :** je crois que j'ai versé quelques gouttes de citron par inadvertance… oups ;p

* * *

 _ **Douceur fantasmée**_

Le sol tremblait, les murs vibraient… Natsu eût l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de céder. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Gray n'était toujours pas revenu alors que la tempête faisait rage. Il était parti depuis plus d'une heure pour aller chercher du bois afin de faire une belle flambée dans l'imposante cheminée.

Les deux hommes avaient profité d'une mission pour prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Depuis quelques semaines, le jeune couple avait l'impression de se croiser, Natsu partant souvent en mission avec Happy, et Gray de son côté en solitaire. Non pas que cela les ennuie de partir ensemble mais ils voulaient mettre de l'argent de côté afin d'agrandir la maison de Natsu et s'y installer tous les deux.

Ces deux jours étaient donc une façon de consolider leur couple malgré leur éloignement provisoire. Seulement, ce week-end en amoureux était sur le point de virer au cauchemar…

— Bordel Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fous…

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de franchir la porte pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon mais connaissant sa fierté, il n'apprécierait sans doute pas de se faire materner et surtout pas par Natsu.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas à le faire puisque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter tant ses sens étaient sensibles.

Dans l'encadrement, une silhouette dégoulinante s'approcha pour révéler un Gray trempé et essoufflé.

— C'est pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors, déclara-t-il en se déchaussant.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux en le voyant réagir comme si tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas disparu pendant plus d'une heure. Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui pour lui remonter les bretelles, il se ravisa.

Le t-shirt trempé de Gray révélait sa plastique parfaite de façon si sensuelle que Natsu en perdit ses mots. Ne remarquant pas le trouble de son partenaire, Gray se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les égoutter et commença à se dévêtir.

— Tu veux bien aller me chercher une serviette ?

— Non.

Surpris, Gray leva un sourcil.

— J'ai envie de toi, révéla Natsu la voix filante.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté mais ne pipa mot. Il resta là, figé, tout en plongeant son regard bleu arctique dans les émeraudes incandescentes de Natsu. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois mais aucun des deux hommes ne détourna le regard, ni même ne frémit.

Natsu se décida enfin à se rapprocher, lentement. Il le trouvait indécemment séduisant dans ses vêtements trempés et plus érotique que jamais. Etait-ce d'être resté plusieurs semaines sans avoir fait l'amour avec lui ? Il se fichait de la réponse. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était redécouvrir son corps magnifique et lui faire l'amour des heures durant.

Natsu n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Gray mais c'est ce dernier qui combla la distance restante. Haletant, Natsu posa les mains sur ses hanches, frôlant l'épiderme tiède pour mieux le sentir frémir sous la pulpe brûlante de ses doigts.

Affamées, ses lèvres se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla avec gourmandise. Gray laissa échapper un gémissement, le libérant enfin de sa retenue. Les mains sur ses fesses, le brun le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs virilités se touchent et se caressent.

Natsu le poussa contre le mur derrière lui. Pris en étau entre son corps et la paroi, Gray bascula la tête en arrière, sentant les mains de Natsu plonger dans son pantalon. Pour lui faciliter le passage, il retira son vêtement en un éclair, libérant l'objet convoité. Salivant d'avance, Natsu mordit l'épaule de Gray puis le retourna brusquement contre le mur. Le voir ainsi s'offrir à lui, le dos ruisselant de sueur, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Natsu plongea son sexe dans l'intimité de son compagnon pour se perdre dans une complète luxure. Le cri que poussa Gray à cet instant fut une bénédiction…

— Hum…

Natsu ressentit une douleur dans le ventre puis sur la tempe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant un Gray mécontent et… habillé !

— A quoi tu rêvais encore ! le rabroua-t-il avant de le rejoindre sous les draps.

— Tu n'étais pas mouillé ? s'enquit Natsu en s'avisant des cheveux parfaitement secs du jeune homme.

Gray leva un sourcil interrogatif.

— De quoi tu parles… ? marmonna-t-il en s'enroulant dans sa couverture, bien décidé à passer une nuit des plus reposantes malgré le comportement étrange de son amant.

Gray sentit alors les bras de Natsu s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son nez se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

— C'est quand la saison des pluies ?

— Le mois prochain je crois. Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça, répondit Natsu le sourire aux lèvres.

Il resserra son étreinte, s'enivra de l'odeur mentholée de son amant et s'endormit, des rêves pleins la tête…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Je poursuis mon explication. J'étais donc partie sur une vraie histoire de tempête et tout mais le lemon s'annonçait un peu trop long, du coup, je l'ai réduit, et j'en ai fait un fantasme signé Natsu. Malgré la courtitude (oui j'invente des mots) du citron, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je voulais me faire pardonner mon petit sadisme d'hier ;)

Bonne soirée et à demain ! ^^


	10. Douceur réconfortante

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolée de poster ce texte aussi tard, c'est la fin de semaine et malheureusement (ou pas) ça veut dire, faire les courses, fatiguée, manque d'inspiration, bref. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui je voulais poster quelque chose de particulier pour quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Happy birthday Suou ! Ce texte, j'ai voulu qu'il se rapproche de ce que tu aimes tout en l'insérant dans ce calendrier de l'Avent que je ne veux en aucun cas, triste. Cependant, il y a une certaine mélancolie flottante mais j'espère, pas déprimante.

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

* * *

 _ **Douceur réconfortante**_

Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration, s'enivrant du parfum boisé qui l'enveloppait. Nul besoin de poser ses yeux sur son environnement, cette odeur d'humus parlait d'elle-même, imprimant dans son esprit l'image du sol recouvert de feuilles en décomposition et qui redonnerait à la forêt, le deuxième souffle dont elle avait besoin pour se régénérer. Cette sensation l'apaisait… Pieds nus, Natsu laissait la terre lui redonner un peu de son énergie primaire, espérant ainsi éloigner les ondes négatives qui s'emparaient de ses cellules.

Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de s'épanouir dans le bruit, les cris, les bagarres…, il avait parfois besoin aussi de ces instants de solitude. Des instants qui permettaient à ses pensées de vagabonder dans de lointains souvenirs. Lointains mais tellement vivaces ! Dans ces moments-là, la nostalgie le gagnait, tordant son cœur durement éprouvé par les aléas de la vie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'éloignait. Pour cacher cette part de fragilité qu'il préférait masquer derrière son masque de bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, la seule qu'il ait eue depuis le départ d'Igneel… Mais parfois, ce masque était trop lourd à porter, alors il le retirait loin de tout et laissait son cœur se gorger de ses émotions débordantes. Même Happy ignorait les raisons véritables des voyages ponctuels de son ami de toujours. Natsu refusait de lui dire et encore plus maintenant que l'exceed avait trouvé en Charuru, une bonne raison de s'éloigner de lui pour enfin vivre sa vie et être heureux par lui-même. Tout simplement. Bien que cette idée lui fasse peur aussi, elle le soulageait surtout. Natsu pouvait être rassuré maintenant. Quoi qu'il se passe, Happy ne serait plus jamais seul… Mais qu'en était-il de lui ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, choisissant cet emplacement pour s'y reposer quelques heures. Entre ombre et lumière, c'était l'endroit parfait à ses yeux, au milieu de nulle part, il pourrait se recentrer et retourner à la guilde auprès des siens. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse le vide dans son cœur et surtout, qu'il laisse partir Igneel, même si ce n'était que pour un temps. Penser à lui l'étouffait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Cette sensation le déchirait et lorsqu'il était dans cet état de doute, une peur sans nom le submergeait comme un violent raz de marée, ne demandant qu'à sortir et à tout ravager sur son passage.

Une légère brise souffla, chargée d'une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes, elle fit s'envoler instantanément ce sentiment pesant. Il sourit alors. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il entendit des éclats de rire retentir comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir récent. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de réminiscences lointaines et quasiment oubliées. Sauf quand _il_ était là, à ses côtés. Elles resurgissaient sans crier gare, lui insufflant une énergie nouvelle et l'envie de se battre pour ce qu'il avait encore la chance d'avoir.

Le jeune homme entendit un léger bruissement dans les feuilles. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui était l'intrus, il le savait déjà et pas seulement par son odeur.

Gray…

Il était là, il avait toujours été là. Sentir sa présence à proximité s'était toujours révélé être un remède apaisant pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit bien sûr. Il fallait qu'il maintienne son rôle de rival à la perfection ! D'ailleurs, jamais Natsu ne lui avait avoué savoir que son ami veillait sur lui lorsqu'il s'isolait ainsi. Il aurait eu peur que, dès lors que le froid Gray Fullbuster aurait su qu'il était démasqué, il cesse de veiller sur lui en secret. Et Natsu savait que si cela arrivait, rien ne pourrait plus le détourner de ses démons qu'il sentait parfois prendre le dessus en lui. Alors, le jeune dragon slayer restait simplement là pendant que ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolaient à la seule présence de son compagnon de toujours.

C'est à cet instant précis que Gray choisit de rejoindre Natsu. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme ne restait plus seulement tapi dans l'ombre, comme il le faisait jusqu'à il y a peu. Il sortait de sa cachette et venait s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Nul besoin de mots entre eux pour qu'ils se comprennent. Seule la présence de l'autre suffisait à éloigner leurs démons respectifs. Gray avait toujours été là pour Natsu et Natsu le serait toujours pour lui… C'était un contrat tacite qu'ils avaient signé à grands coups de poings et d'engueulades explosives. Mais le lien qui les unissait véritablement ne s'exprimait pas de façon aussi explicite…

Gray resta un instant debout devant Natsu, masquant de sa hauteur, le soleil qui caressait le visage du dragon slayer. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa intensément. Il se redressa un peu et attendit que son ami le rejoigne, lui laissant une place en s'écartant légèrement.

Gray se colla à lui tout en regardant droit devant. Il laissait toujours à Natsu le soin de s'exprimer le premier dans ces moments-là.

— Merci Gray, murmura Natsu en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Le mage de glace ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa tête à son tour sur celle de Natsu. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent encore un peu, regardant droit devant l'avenir lumineux qui se profilait.

Leur avenir…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Suou, j'ai choisi le point de vue de Natsu parce que je sais que c'est ton personnage préféré. J'espère seulement ne pas l'avoir trop dénaturé à tes yeux.

Pour le prochain, j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger et joyeux. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, ne le sachant pas moi-même ! xD

Sur ce, je m'en vais dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit bien méritée ^^


	11. Douceur chocolatée

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir, la douceur arrive dans les temps pour la simple raison qu'elle était déjà en partie écrite. Du coup, ce n'est pas fait exprès mais on revient avec les étranges désirs de Natsu mais cette fois-ci, bien différente de Douceur fantasmée.

Régalez-vous car ce soir il y aura du chocolat ! Ou pas… ;p

* * *

 _ **Douceur chocolatée**_

Natsu était étrange depuis son réveil. Bien sûr, Gray avait conscience que son partenaire n'était jamais tout à fait normal, mais cette fois… son comportement était particulièrement inquiétant aux yeux du jeune homme. Sitôt réveillé, il avait sauté de son lit et disparu à l'extérieur. Habituellement, Gray était obligé de le sortir du lit à grands coups de pied ! A son retour, le dragon slayer était ruisselant de sueur et quand Gray avait voulu l'interroger sur son comportement, Natsu avait évité son regard et filé à la salle de bain.

Toute la journée, le mage de glace avait tenté de se retrouver avec son compagnon pour le questionner mais rien à faire, Natsu l'évitait d'une évidence criante ! Gray était inquiet… avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Gray était comme d'habitude… il s'était battu une ou deux fois avec lui la veille, détruit une bonne partie de la guilde, toujours avec lui, et une fois rentrés à la maison… le jeune homme interrompit ses pensées en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, leur instinct primaire se réveillait brutalement, si bien qu'Happy avait décidé de déménager, le temps qu'ils se calment, leur avait-il dit. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison que Natsu l'évitait… ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça et à la pensée qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre le rassurait. Toutefois, le doute persistait alors, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il ne fallait pas y aller par quatre chemins !

Bien caché derrière un arbre à deux pas de la guilde, Gray attendit son compagnon patiemment. Il était sur le point d'abandonner après de longues heures d'attente lorsqu'il vit enfin sa tignasse rose apparaître au coin de la rue. Ne sachant pas pour quelle raison, le cœur de Gray s'affola. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ?! En observant Natsu, il le trouva plus étrange que jamais. Le jeune homme paraissait complètement affolé, regardant à droite et à gauche, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Gray fronça des sourcils et sortit de sa cachette pour lui faire face. Natsu se figea avant de reculer et de se mettre à courir comme un dératé.

— Natsu ! hurla Gray à sa poursuite.

Se retournant, ledit Natsu trébucha sur une racine avant de s'étaler de tout son long, les bras en étoiles. Gray aurait sans doute éclaté de rire en temps normal mais l'heure était grave… lui sautant dessus, il le bloqua de ses bras et de ses jambes mais Natsu détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ?!

Natsu dirigea un regard tout penaud vers Gray.

— Tu veux qu'on se sépare, c'est ça… ?

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

— Non, bien sûr que non !

— Alors quoi ?!

— C'est juste que…

Natsu chercha ses mots, bien embêté mais Gray lui fit les gros yeux pour le pousser à déballer son sac.

— J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit…

— Et ?! insista Gray à la limite de sa patience.

— Et… comment dire… tu avais du chocolat partout sur le corps.

— Qu… quoi ? s'étrangla le mage de glace.

— Tu étais tellement sexy ! raconta Natsu les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Dubitatif, Gray s'assit machinalement sur les hanches de son compagnon et sentit immédiatement que Natsu avait une légère gêne dans le pantalon…

— Et c'est à cause de ce… rêve que tu m'évites depuis ce matin ?!

Natsu baissa les yeux comme un chien pris en faute.

— C'est juste que… si je restais une seconde de plus avec toi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir ! Alors je suis sorti ce matin me défouler mais ça n'a pas suffi, quand je suis revenu et que je t'ai vu allongé nu sur le lit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te revoir tout barbouillé de chocolat alors j'ai pris tout le chocolat qu'on avait à la maison et je suis allé le jeter aussi loin que j'ai pu ! raconta Natsu à une vitesse hallucinante.

Gray ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ne sachant pas comment réagir à cet aveu, il se prit la tête entre les mains, hésitant entre rire ou pleurer. Mais le rire l'emporta sur tout le reste surtout en croisant le regard contrit de son compagnon.

— Pourquoi tu ris ! le repoussa Natsu boudeur.

Gray l'enlaça avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

— Parce que si tu m'en avais parlé, je t'aurais peut-être proposé d'essayer un nouveau jeu… à base de chocolat, avoua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Mais bon, maintenant c'est trop tard.

Le jeune homme se redressa en soupirant puis commença à prendre le chemin de la maison.

— Qu… quoi ! se releva brusquement Natsu. Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord ?

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Gray fit l'indifférent.

— J'aurais peut-être consenti à réaliser ton fantasme, oui. Mais maintenant que tu as jeté tout le chocolat, on ne le saura jamais.

— Mais… attends, je vais en racheter !

— Avec quel argent ? Je te rappelle que demain on part en mission justement parce qu'on n'a plus un rond !

Le jeune homme horrifié sembla se rendre compte de son erreur. Il suivit son compagnon en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Je sais ! Je vais aller en demander à la guilde, je suis sûr qu'ils vont me dépanner !

— Avec tout ce que tu as détruit hier ? Tu en es sûr Natsu ? répondit Gray feignant toujours l'indifférence.

Natsu se frotta le menton.

— Oui tu as raison… Ah je sais ! Je vais demander à Erza, ou à Lucy tiens, elle me doit bien ça !

Gray sourit mais se retint d'éclater de rire, trop heureux de faire tourner en bourrique son compagnon. Intérieurement, il songea que l'idée d'être recouvert de chocolat ne l'emballait pas plus cela mais pour Natsu, peut-être qu'il ferait un petit effort…

Peut-être…

* * *

 _\- FIN -_

 **Nda :** Je sens que vous me maudissez encore une fois ! Je suis désolée mais je me rattraperais et vous en aurez du citron, pour sûr ! xD

Demain, je ne sais franchement pas ce que je vais pouvoir vous servir comme douceur, ne soyez donc pas inquiet si je suis un peu en retard ;)

Bonne soirée :)


	12. Douceur amoureuse

**Nda :** Bonsoir ! Ce soir, je vous propose à nouveau une douceur saupoudrée d'un peu de guimauve ;)  
Bon, désolée d'avance mais le couvercle de mon pot de guimauve s'est ouvert et déversé sur ce texte... :p

* * *

 _ **Douceur amoureuse**_

La surface noire et veloutée dansait doucement dans la tasse par les mouvements de la cuillère que Gray tournait inconsciemment. Le menton posé sur sa main, il était plongé dans ses pensées si bien qu'il ne vit pas le regard inquiet que ses amis lui lançaient. Pourtant, ces derniers semblaient comprendre que le jeune homme avait besoin de ces quelques instants de solitude afin d'y voir plus clair… Gray était arrivé à la guilde depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et c'était toujours la même tasse de café qu'il avait devant lui. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il n'en avait pas bu une seule gorgée…

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Erza le matin même, avait de quoi le perturber. Alors qu'il lui avait confié son inquiétude de ne pas voir rentrer Natsu de mission, l'air de rien, son amie avait réussi – il ne sut avec quel pouvoir magique, propre à la gent féminine sans doute – à mettre en évidence ce trouble ambigu qui poignait dans sa poitrine. Depuis que sa rivalité avec Natsu s'était transformée en une relation bien plus charnelle, quelque chose avait changé en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le jeune homme se remémora ce jour où tout avait changé…

En mission à l'autre bout de Fiore, Gray et Natsu avaient été forcés de partager une chambre dans une petite auberge. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois pour eux et même plutôt ordinaire, mais un soir pas fait comme un autre, l'une de leur bagarre habituelle avait brusquement dérapée. Tous deux sur le lit qu'ils se disputaient, prétextant qu'il était bien plus moelleux que l'autre, Natsu s'était inexplicablement retrouvé à califourchon sur Gray, lui maintenant les poignets avec force. Le jeune homme, les joues rouges et essoufflé, s'était lentement baissé pour voler un baiser à son rival. Ce dernier, s'il avait été surpris au premier abord, au lieu de le repousser, l'avait au contraire, encouragé. Si bien que les deux amis, pris dans un tourbillon de désirs soudains, avaient laissé leurs instincts prendre le dessus. Les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois… Cette nuit avait était si intense que Gray en éprouvait encore le tournis ! Et depuis, le moindre moment en tête à tête devenait propice au déclenchement d'une bagarre qui se terminait en partie de jambes en l'air.

Gray s'empourpra vivement en songeant à leur pratique qui s'était lentement débridée au fil des semaines…

Pourtant, leur relation n'était pas claire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait parlé si bien qu'en dehors de l'intimité, leur comportement était resté le même. Jusque-là, Gray pensait que cette situation lui convenait très bien et que pour Natsu, c'était exactement la même chose. Sauf que…

Depuis son départ quelques jours plus tôt, Gray avait commencé à ressentir une boule dans le ventre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Le jeune homme était assailli par de violents cauchemars la nuit, et le jour, une angoisse lui tenaillait les entrailles, le laissant proche de la suffocation. Le jeune mage avait fini par se confier à Erza mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur conversation en arriverait là et surtout, qu'il finirait par se poser cette question qui ne serait jamais venue à lui toute seule…

« _Que ressens-tu quand tu es avec lui ?_ _Et quand il n'est pas là ?_ »

Erza avait posé tout un tas de questions, feignant l'innocence, pour qu'il en arrive à la question qui importait vraiment. Que ressentait-il pour Natsu ? Etait-ce de l'amour… ? Le jeune homme avait bien compris que son amie l'avait sciemment mené là où elle voulait. Devait-il la remercier ou la maudire pour cela ?

 _L'amour…_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas grand-chose de ce sentiment. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais pour lui, l'amour c'était ce qui liait un père et une mère… Bizarrement, le sentiment amoureux lui rappelait inévitablement ses parents ou encore Bisca et Arzack. Pourtant, l'amour pouvait exister entre deux personnes sans nécessairement en arriver à la fondation d'une famille. Il le savait mais il avait du mal à imaginer l'amour autrement que de cette façon. Pourtant, depuis le départ de Natsu, Gray était complètement perdu comme si toutes ses certitudes étaient remises en cause. Aimait-il Natsu ? Cette question aurait pu sembler ridicule venant de sa bouche mais… tout un tas d'émotions fourmillaient dans le creux de son ventre, rien que d'y penser.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa réflexion que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Natsu essoufflé. Tous les mages tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris de le voir aussi paniqué.

— Tu es enfin rentré Natsu ! s'exclama Mirajane derrière le bar.

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora complètement, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis du regard.

Toujours dans son coin, Gray avait sursauté en entendant la porte. Depuis, il restait figé en regardant le dragon slayer, son cœur battant à tout rompre. C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme prit réellement conscience du sens des paroles d'Erza et de leur signification réelle. Le mage de glace se sentait complètement chamboulé par cette révélation si bien qu'il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste.

Enfin, Natsu accrocha son regard à celui de Gray. Toujours essoufflé, le jeune homme ne quitta pas son ami de ses pupilles incandescentes tout en regagnant la porte de la guilde. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient intrigués par le comportement inhabituel de Natsu mais Gray ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Il parut même comprendre son message silencieux, puisqu'il se leva et entreprit de le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Gray sut immédiatement où trouver Natsu. Ce dernier l'attendait au bord de la rivière, lieu si symbolique de leur longue amitié. Le mage de glace s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien sans dire le moindre mot. Tous deux se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre puis Natsu qui prit la parole :

— Je crois… qu'on a des choses à se dire.

— Oui, confirma Gray simplement.

— Mais ça peut peut-être attendre, non ? s'enquit Natsu.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Gray en souriant.

Natsu l'enlaça étroitement. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, Gray s'imprégna de cette odeur dont il était devenu dépendant. Ses bras emprisonnèrent la taille de Natsu et il soupira de soulagement en sentant son cœur s'alléger enfin du poids qui le tenaillait jusque-là.

— Je crois que…, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi, répondit Natsu avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires devant l'évidence. L'amour s'était révélé l'un à l'autre, tout simplement.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Je dois dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à terminer cette grosse guimauve ! Je n'arrivais pas à la clôturer du coup, je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite par la fin, les dernières phrases surtout… Bref, je sens que ça va devenir de plus en plus compliqué pour moi de vous offrir une guimauve, euh, une douceur chaque jour sachant que les écrits sont de plus en plus longs. Mais comme je l'ai précisé dans ma présentation, même si le nombre n'y est pas, il y aura une petite douceur malgré tout.

Voilou, c'est tout pour ce soir ! )


	13. Douceur fragile

**Nda :** Hello à tous ! La douceur du soir sera tendre ^^

* * *

 _ **Douceur fragile**_

Natsu souriait. Encore une fois, il se réveillait plus détendu et comblé que jamais. Accoudé sur le matelas, le jeune homme admirait la ligne délicate de la silhouette étendue à ses côtés. Une respiration lente faisait soulever le corps à un rythme régulier. Natsu fut tenté de déposer un baiser juste dans le creux de ses reins mais il se retint, de peur de le réveiller. Le jeune homme voulait prolonger ce moment si rare où il pouvait assister au sommeil de Gray. Habituellement, c'était son amant qui se levait le premier alors que Natsu avait toujours un mal fou à sortir du lit. Sauf lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui était le cas à présent.

Natsu sourit de plus belle en repensant à cette dernière… Ce genre de nuit était rare pour les deux hommes, souvent partis en mission et ne pouvant se câliner qu'en de rares occasions. Alors dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils s'octroyaient quelques jours ensemble, loin de la guilde et de sa frénésie pour un moment en tête à tête, un moment où leur statut de mage disparaissait pour ne laisser la place qu'à deux jeunes hommes amoureux.

Gray soupira légèrement, indiquant à Natsu qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Le drap qui le recouvrait de moitié glissa doucement, révélant la naissance de ses fesses au regard gourmand du dragon slayer. Ce dernier ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce corps qu'il trouvait si sensuel et tellement parfait. Parfois, il ressentait une jalousie maladive à la seule pensée que d'autres que lui pouvaient poser leur regard sur la silhouette de son compagnon. Et Gray ne lui facilitait pas la tâche à finir à poils à la moindre occasion ! Il aurait voulu être le seul…

Le jeune homme caressa pensivement le dos de son amant de ses doigts, effleurant simplement son épiderme. Il sentit ses poils se dresser contre sa peau et avait hâte de voir Gray ouvrir lentement les yeux pour les poser sur lui. Ce regard qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui seul… En songeant à cela, toute la jalousie ressentie jusque-là s'évanouissait pour ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir.

Curieux et… gourmand, le dragon slayer longea la cambrure fine de son mage de glace et glissa les doigts sous le drap qui recouvrait encore la partie charnue de son anatomie. Natsu s'en lécha les lèvres d'envie et sentit une partie de sa propre anatomie se réveiller brutalement. Le jeune homme retira complètement le drap et admira la vue qui lui était offerte. Gray Fullbuster dans toute sa splendeur.

Le mage de glace sembla sentir un manque car il se mit à remuer et finit par atterrir sur le dos. Mauvais idée, pensa Natsu qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses pulsions de dragon slayer ! Mais son compagnon était si beau et sensuel qu'il n'eût pas non plus à cœur de le réveiller. A la place, il déposa un baiser sur son torse puis sur ses lèvres et glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure douce et épaisse.

Les yeux de Gray clignèrent et après quelques secondes de papillonnement, il les ouvrit tout à fait, les plongeant dans ceux de son compagnon. Natsu en fut tout retourné pendant un instant. Le regard brillant bleu arctique de Gray, encore semi-ouverts révélaient à Natsu bien plus encore que de simples mots d'amour. Cette douceur dans ses pupilles apparaissait à de rares occasions, dont son réveil.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Natsu l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui caresser le nez puis la joue tendrement.

— Bonjour mon glaçon préféré.

Gray ouvrit davantage les yeux, un sourire en coin.

— Tu as l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, s'amusa le mage de glace.

Natsu s'étendit de tout son long sur son compagnon et lui fit son sourire juvénile.

— Et on dirait que tu n'es pas le seul dans cet état, ajouta Gray en descendant son regard vers l'objet de sa curiosité.

Natsu fit l'innocent avant de picorer le torse du mage de glace.

— Même pas tu me laisses me réveiller tranquillement.

— Non, répondit Natsu les lèvres toujours collées à sa peau. C'est ce moment que je veux.

— Intrigué par sa réponse, Gray releva le menton de son amant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Pourquoi ?

Natsu haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

— Je t'aime bien comme tu es là, avoua-t-il.

— Comment ça ? ne comprit pas Gray. Je ne suis pas bien d'habitude ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répondit Natsu l'air paniqué. C'est juste que… le matin, tu es différent… comme si tu n'avais pas encore revêtu ta couche de glace habituelle.

Gray se redressa légèrement, troublé par les paroles de Nastu.

— Tu parais plus… fragile et…, marmonna Natsu en baissant les yeux, amoureux.

Ce dernier mot fila dans un souffle si bien que Gray eut du mal à l'entendre.

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre immédiatement d'autant qu'il sentait ses joues s'empourprer à une vitesse affolante. Le jeune homme se les frotta dans l'espoir de faire disparaître sa gêne mais Natsu lui retint les poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

— Ne fais pas ça, le pria-t-il.

— Pourquoi… ?

— Parce que c'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai l'impression que tu t'ouvres un peu plus à moi.

— Je ne comprends pas Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? ne comprit pas le mage de glace.

— D'habitude, même avec moi je sens que tu n'es pas toi-même, pas complètement. Et j'aimerais que parfois… au lieu de jouer les durs qui peut encaisser tout sans vaciller, tu te reposes un peu plus sur moi…

— Je n'aime pas… faire ça, répondit Gray en détournant le regard.

A califourchon sur lui, Natsu le força à le regarder.

— Je ne te demande pas de le faire à chaque fois mais d'essayer, au moins quand on est que tous les deux.

Pensif, Gray posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

— Ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible pour autant, insista Natsu. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai envie de te montrer un peu de ma fragilité…

Quand Gray dirigea à nouveau son regard sur lui, Natsu lui souriait tendrement comme il le faisait si rarement. Touché, Gray l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

— Je veux bien essayer, répondit enfin le jeune homme. Mais pour l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr que parler de fragilité maintenant soit le meilleur moment.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit Natsu intrigué.

— Disons que mon fragile petit dragon, est loin d'être si fragile que ça à un endroit en particulier.

Natsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas les paroles de son compagnon. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de réflexion que pouvait avoir parfois (souvent) le dragon slayer de son cœur. Amusé, Gray laissa échapper un petit rire avant de diriger une main coquine vers l'objet de son moquerie.

— Oh, tu parles de ça ? comprit enfin Natsu.

— Oui, je parle de ça, confirma Gray. Je pense qu'il serait bon de s'en occuper, non ?

Le dragon slayer sourit mais se garda bien de lui avouer qu'un autre moment en particulier révélait sa fragilité. Seulement celui-ci, il souhaitait le garder pour lui…

* * *

 _\- FIN -_

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce soir ! Je me relirai demain matin quand j'aurais les yeux en face des trous pour voir si j'ai pas fait de fautes aussi grosses que moi ! Bonne nuit et à demain )


	14. Douceur brûlante

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Ce n'est pas exprès mais vous trouverez quelques similitudes entre cette douceur et la précédente. Mais comme je l'avais déjà écrite et quasiment finie, je ne voulais ni la modifier, ni la placer plus loin. Toutefois, la différence c'est que j'ai ajouté un peu de parfum citron pour aciduler le tout )

 **PS :** je ne suis pas très réactive pour répondre à vos commentaires en ce moment, grosse fatigue et manque de temps, et je m'en excuse. Dès le week-end prochain, je compte rattraper tout ça !

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Douceur brûlante**_

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait dormi comme un bébé et se sentait plus détendu que jamais. Ce réveil se fit plus qu'agréable et le jeune homme profita avec délectation de la douceur et de la chaleur des draps sur sa peau.

Cependant, quelque chose manquait cruellement pour que son réveil soit parfait. En jetant un œil à la place vide à côté de lui, Gray comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Sa bouillotte habituelle était aux abonnées absentes. Surpris que Natsu se soit levé avant lui, son dragon qui pourtant ne réussissait à s'extraire de ses draps qu'avec un bon de coup de pied bien placé, le mage de glace se tourna vers son réveil qui affichait… treize heures ! Gray n'en crut pas ses yeux, lui qui était lève-tôt habituellement avait cette fois-ci battu tous les records ! Pourtant, en y songeant dans un sourire rêveur, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il dorme autant après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Natsu… Après deux semaines d'abstinence involontaire causées par une mission séparé l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes s'étaient superbement rattrapés en se sautant littéralement dessus et avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Son postérieur s'en souvenait encore… mais de la plus agréable des façons.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Gray se rendit bientôt compte du réveil de son appendice. Ni une ni deux, il se dégagea du confort de ses draps pour extraire son corps nu hors du lit. Dans le plus simple appareil, le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et nota que l'eau de la douche coulait à flots. Le mage de glace songea qu'il devenait urgent de faire une leçon de développement durable à son compagnon. Mais jugeant que cette conversation pouvait encore attendre, il se dirigea vers la petite pièce, souriant comme le jeune homme en rut qu'il était et bien décidé à rejoindre son amant sous sa douche matinale.

Gray jeta un regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et devina avec difficulté le corps hâlé de Natsu, perdu dans une épaisse vapeur enveloppante. Le jeune homme grogna en constatant que son mage de feu préféré se lavait une nouvelle fois à l'eau brûlante… Par Mavis, qu'il détestait ça ! Surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état d'urgence ! Comment assouvir ce besoin intense s'il ne pouvait pas accéder à l'objet de son désir ? Gray réfléchit à toute vitesse mais le fait est que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il était incapable de penser intelligemment puisque tout se concentrait au niveau de son organe en feu.

Alors qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage dans le couloir, une étreinte brûlante se referma brusquement autour de sa taille, des lèvres incandescentes glissèrent dans le creux de son cou et un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de la gorge de son malicieux dragon de feu.

— Un problème Gray ? susurra la voix dans son oreille.

Quelques gouttes encore chaudes glissèrent des cheveux de Natsu pour rejoindre la pente de son épaule. L'excitation du mage de glace était telle qu'un gémissement non contenu s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se retourna vers son amant et de son regard embrumé, il lui déclara dans un murmure :

— Pourquoi tu te laves à l'eau brûlante ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça que j'aime prendre ma douche, comme toi et ton eau glacée, répondit Natsu tout naturellement en resserrant son étreinte.

— A la différence que ça ne te dérange pas de me rejoindre dans l'eau glacée. Moi si je m'approche de toi, je risque des brûlures au troisième degré !

Natsu sourit devant la tête que faisait son amant. Il le détailla de la tête au pied en songeant que cet homme était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Ses yeux le fusillaient mais ses joues rouges et son sexe au summum de l'érection démontrait que tout ce que désirait Gray, n'avait rien à voir avec la douche en question.

Gray remarqua immédiatement le regard moqueur du dragon slayer et se renfrogna, ajoutant un peu plus à la bonne humeur de ce dernier. Mais Natsu changea bien vite d'attitude et se jeta sans crier gare sur les lèvres tentatrices de son compagnon de glace, lequel fit une molle tentative d'échappatoire avant de plonger sa main dans les cheveux du dragon de feu. Ce dernier le repoussa pour le faire pénétrer dans la salle de bain encore envahie d'une épaisse vapeur moite.

— Tu te plains de la chaleur de ma douche mais là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas moi le plus bouillant de nous deux, souffla Natsu en dévorant le cou de son amant.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un autre gémissement.

— Ferme-la Natsu, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état…

Le jeune homme fit taire la réplique que s'apprêtait à lui faire Natsu, en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec empressement, plongeant sa langue dans cette bouche incandescente dans laquelle il se sentait si bien.

En réponse à cette attaque, Natsu plaqua son compagnon contre la paroi humide de la pièce, puis, tout en prolongeant ce baiser brûlant, il le souleva et s'engouffra entre ses cuisses avant de frotter son sexe en ébullition contre celui de Gray, tout proche de l'explosion. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que ce dernier ne jaillisse et se répande entre leurs deux torses. Natsu en profita pour s'introduire doucement dans l'intimité de Gray qui se resserra automatiquement autour de sa hampe érigée. Le dragon slayer poussa un grognement de plaisir à cette sensation autour de lui. Tout juste remis de son orgasme, Gray s'agrippa autour des épaules de Natsu et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou en soufflant doucement, se laissant aller à l'étreinte enfiévrée de son amant. Une étreinte dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer…

Les deux corps musclés et luisants se mêlèrent en un tout gémissant. Ce réveil dévastateur était si bon que Gray ne put faire autrement que se perdre dans son plaisir. Il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa sa gorge parler pour lui. Vibrante, elle laissait échapper de légers sons que Natsu s'empressa de capturer de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme tout entier se tendit sous le désir que lui inspirait Gray et n'eut aucune retenue dans la découverte de ce corps qu'il faisait sien depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Mais à chacune de ses étreintes, il découvrait des recoins insoupçonnés jusque-là. Certes, c'était lui le mage de feu mais en dépit de sa magie de glace, Gray n'avait aucune idée de l'incendie dont il était le seul responsable. Un incendie qui irradiait Natsu du plus profond de son corps et qu'il transmit à son amant à grand renfort de coups de reins. Il sentit alors les doigts du mage de glace se crisper sur la peau embrasée de son dos et son souffle s'intensifier, signe qu'il était sur le point de se libérer. Voulant le faire exploser complètement, Natsu le mordit dans le creux de son cou avant de lécher la blessure avec gourmandise. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit le fluide brûlant de son compagnon jaillir contre son ventre. Puis son front moite vint se poser sur son épaule, son souffle s'échouer sur sa peau frémissante, conduisant Natsu au centre même de son volcan qu'il fit exploser dans le corps de son amant.

A bout de souffle, Gray et Natsu s'observèrent un instant, yeux dans les yeux, avant de conclure cet échange par un baiser si tendre, que l'incendie s'éteignit de la plus douce des façons…

— C'est à cause de toi que je m'enflamme autant, déclara Natsu en déposant un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule de Gray.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire mais se garda bien de lui avouer qu'il aimait le voir brûler ainsi pour lui…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Mini citron encore une fois mais sur 1300 mots, pas évident d'écrire un long lemon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'aime écrire sur ce petit couple dans leur quotidien et particulièrement au réveil, cette image laisse rêveur, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour demain, la douceur risque de ne pas sortir de bonne heure car je ne l'ai absolument pas écrite ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais vous servir donc la surprise sera autant pour vous que pour moi )

Merci de lire ces petites douceurs et je n'oublie pas de répondre très rapidement à vos commentaires !


	15. Douceur apaisante

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Finalement, cette douceur arrive bien plus vite que prévue ! J'ai eu l'idée hier soir et du coup, elle s'est ensuite écrite toute seule, c'est magique ! Sauf qu'elle s'est tellement bien écrite, qu'elle est un poil trop longue par rapport à ce que j'aurais dû faire. Elle fait donc 1453 mots. Tant pis pour vous ! ;p

* * *

 _ **Douceur apaisante**_

Natsu était heureux. Epuisé mais soulagé d'être enfin sur le chemin du retour après une mission éprouvante. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à subir de tels tourments et sa seule envie à présent était de se faire consoler et accessoirement câliner, par son glaçon préféré… Le jeune homme soupira d'aise en imaginant l'accueil que Gray lui réserverait. Lui aurait-il préparé un bon repas ou un bon bain brûlant ? Serait-il en caleçon ou complètement nu… ? L'image qui s'imprima alors dans son esprit fut si délicieuse que le jeune homme accéléra le pas, bien décidé à se délecter de sa récompense !

Deux semaines sans se battre avec lui ou le tenir dans ses bras, sans de savoureuses disputes à grands coups d'insultes et sans tête à tête en amoureux… Le dragon slayer soupira. Cet idiot de glaçon lui avait foutrement manqué et c'était une sacrée surprise pour lui ! Certes, il avait compris depuis longtemps que ses sentiments pour lui étaient très forts, mais à ce point, il ne s'y attendait pas…

Natsu arriva chez lui en fin d'après-midi après une journée entière sur la route. Encore une fois, le dragon slayer avait refusé de prendre le moindre transport, leur préférant largement une bonne marche qui avait le don de le maintenir en forme, contrairement à tous ces maudits véhicules.

Pensant trouver Gray dans sa maison, il fut surpris de découvrir celle-ci inoccupée. Happy parti de son côté avec Wendy et Charuru, Gray devait surveiller la maison en son absence et vu l'heure tardive, Natsu s'inquiéta de ne pas l'y trouver. Une fête s'était-elle organisée à la guilde ? Malgré sa fatigue, le jeune homme déposa ses affaires rapidement puis ressortit de la maison pour se diriger vers Fairy Tail.

Là-bas, il trouva une guilde à peu près calme. Enfin, aussi calme que pouvait l'être Fairy Tail… Mais malgré quelques tables et chaises renversées, aucune fête ne semblait avoir été organisée. Natsu repéra Erza et Lucy à une table, discutant avec Kanna et Lévy. Mais aucune trace de Gray avec elles… Le jeune homme regarda de tous côtés mais rien. Inquiet, il s'approcha de ses amies.

— Gray n'est pas avec vous ?

— Bonjour Natsu, dit Lucy mécontente que son ami se montre aussi impoli.

— On va bien, on te remercie de t'en soucier, ajouta Kanna.

Mais Erza décela un trouble chez le dragon slayer.

— Que se passe-t-il Natsu ?

— Je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas à la maison quand je suis rentré. Vous l'avez vu ces derniers jours ?

— Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait bien trois ou quatre jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu à la guilde, répondit Lucy en réfléchissant.

— Il doit être parti en mission, voulut le rassurer Lévy en voyant sa mine dépitée.

— Non… il ne devait pas partir avant mon retour, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Erza se leva de sa chaise et, les yeux brillants, tendit un morceau de gâteau à Natsu.

— Tiens, je te donne ma part de fraisier, ça te fera du bien !

Natsu cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

— Merci Erza mais j'ai pas faim.

— Tu devrais aller voir chez lui, Gray y sera sûrement, lui proposa Lucy.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ressortit aussi vite de la guilde devant l'œil attendri de ses amies.

— C'est qu'il est accro notre Natsu ! s'exclama Kanna en sirotant sa bière.

Gray habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier calme loin de la frénésie du centre-ville. Natsu aurait aimé qu'il s'installe définitivement avec lui et Happy mais visiblement, Gray n'était pas encore prêt et préférait conserver son appartement alors même qu'il passait la majorité de son temps chez Natsu.

Plus il approchait de chez lui, plus il était inquiet, une boule lui enserrant le cœur. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas puis se mit à courir pour parcourir les derniers mètres. Gray vivait au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble mais Natsu grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva en quelques secondes devant la porte, essoufflé et le cœur battant.

Son compagnon était là, il sentait son odeur bien qu'elle soit plus ténue que d'habitude, comme si elle tendait à s'effacer…

— Gray, murmura-t-il angoissé.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il pressa la poignée qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Le jeune homme poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce principale, vide de son occupant. Tout était parfaitement rangé, comme d'habitude, alors Natsu ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte doucement, il ne vit que la chevelure noire dépasser légèrement d'une couette épaisse.

— Gray !

Quand il fut assez près, le dragon slayer remarqua que le jeune homme tremblait et son visage ruisselait de sueur. En posant sa main sur son front, ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre. Natsu lui caressa le visage tendrement, attristé de le voir aussi faible. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Gray n'était jamais tombé malade.

— Gray ? le secoua-t-il doucement pour le réveiller.

Le jeune homme gémit avant d'ouvrir des yeux épuisés et cernés. Il cligna un peu et tomba sur le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

— Natsu…, prononça-t-il dans un murmure. Tu es rentré ?

— Oui et je pensais te trouver à la maison… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Tu as dormi la fenêtre ouverte ?

— Je ne sais pas trop…, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Natsu eut l'impression que Gray connaissait très bien l'origine de son mal mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ne voulait pas lui avouer.

— Tu es brûlant, il faut te soigner. Je vais appeler Polyussica pour…

— Non, le stoppa Gray en le retenant par sa tunique. Ça va aller…

— Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, lui répondit Natsu. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi au moins.

Gray eut un petit sourire et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, donnant ainsi le feu vert à Natsu qui se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Le mage de glace entendit un raffut épouvantable provenant de la cuisine pourtant, au lieu d'être agacé, il continua à sourire et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il était toujours fiévreux mais maintenant que Natsu était là, il se sentait plus soulagé que jamais…

S'il savait que son absence avait causé cette foutue fièvre…

Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son arrivée à la guilde. A la mort de ses parents, Gray avait commencé à avoir des poussées de fièvre inexpliquées. Elles s'étaient interrompues auprès d'Ul pour revenir après sa disparition. Pour Gray, la perte douloureuse des êtres aimés était responsable de cette montée de température. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru subir à nouveau cet état d'extrême faiblesse après le départ de Natsu ! Il avait tellement honte qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix que Natsu l'apprenne !

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'une bassine d'eau et d'une petite serviette qu'il déposa près du lit. Concentré, le jeune homme humidifia la serviette puis la passa délicatement sur le front de son compagnon.

— Je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu malade…

— Je ne le suis pas souvent mais… ça m'arrive dans certains cas, hésita Gray.

Natsu fronça des sourcils mais ne répliqua pas. Un jour, il connaîtrait les raisons de cette étrange fièvre mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas harceler son malade.

— Ta mission… s'est bien passée ? souffla Gray les yeux semi-fermés.

Pensif, Natsu observa les pommettes rougies du jeune homme.

— La pire mission de ma vie, se plaignit-il avec dégoût. J'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer au plus vite !

Gray se força à ouvrir les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard.

— Jamais je ne deviendrais professeur de magie, les enfants sont pires que les monstres qu'on a combattu jusque-là, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou !

Gray pouffa en entendant cette nouvelle mais il était tellement épuisé, qu'il ne pouvait pas se moquer plus longtemps de son compagnon.

— La prochaine fois, promets-moi de m'empêcher d'accepter ce genre de mission, supplia Natsu en tordant la petite serviette avant de l'imbiber à nouveau d'eau chaude.

— D'accord, murmura Gray en refermant les yeux.

Natsu n'aimait pas voir Gray si faible. Il voulait le revoir en forme, se foutre de lui, lui asséner des coups de poings quand il l'embêtait un peu trop… mais le voir allongé dans un lit sans bouger, ça lui brisait le cœur.

— Natsu… Tu restes là ?

Pour seule réponse, Natsu se déshabilla avant de rejoindre son glaçon sous la couette. Effectivement, malgré sa fièvre il avait le corps glacé… Le dragon slayer l'enlaça étroitement avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans les cheveux.

— Je reste là Gray…

Apaisé, le mage de glace s'endormit dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Eh voilà, moi qui croyait y arriver, mais non ! Et puis comme je suis crevée, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma nuit à essayer de réduire ce texte de 53 petits mots de trop. Je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop en plus ;)

Pour demain, l'OS est commencé mais je ne garantis pas, encore une fois, de respecter les 1500 mots convenus. On verra bien ^^


	16. Douceur sauvage

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Une petite douceur sauvage ce soir à 1500 mots tout pile ! xD Désolée pour l'heure tardive mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est mon chat qui ne voulait pas me laisser écrire ! . Et quand il s'est mis à ronronner, c'était foutu pour moi... :p

* * *

 ** _Douceur sauvage_**

Le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées, la créature avait flairé sa proie… Tapie dans l'épaisse végétation, elle attendait simplement son heure pour sortir de sa cachette. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'humain qu'elle observait avait préparé un feu devant lequel il se réchauffait en attendant que son repas soit cuit. D'où elle était, elle ne voyait pas ce que cachait la petite casserole en métal cabossée cependant, son odorat surdéveloppé lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de ragoût. Cette odeur la fit saliver mais le repas que la bête avait l'intention d'engloutir n'était pas encore à point… Encore un peu de patience, songea-t-elle.

 **oOoOo**

De retour de mission, Gray avait dû faire une pause en chemin, la distance le séparant de Magnolia étant encore longue de plusieurs lieues et la nuit tombant bien trop vite à son goût. Le jeune homme aurait préféré être chez lui et retrouver son petit confort. Il était loin d'être pantouflard et attaché à son train-train quotidien, mais éloigné depuis plusieurs semaines de la ville, ses repères commençaient à lui manquer… Il pensait surtout à la guilde et à ses amis restés là-bas où ne travaillant que sur des missions courtes. Il songeait aux longues soirées festives où l'alcool coulait à flots et les bagarres animaient tout le quartier dans un joyeux boucan d'enfer. Le jeune homme sourit à l'idée qu'ils avaient sans doute encore détruit un morceau du bâtiment… Le vieux avait dû pousser une bonne gueulante et négocier un traiter de paix avec le Conseil !

Mais ce qui manquait le plus à Gray c'était son bouillonnant rival et amant... Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas que leur relation joue sur leur travail de mages et ils partaient donc très souvent en mission chacun de leur côté. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient éloignés pendant si longtemps… et même si Gray ne l'avouerait jamais à Natsu, sa tête à flammes préférée lui manquait cruellement. La chaleur de ses bras, l'intensité de ses baisers et l'incandescence de ses étreintes… tout lui manquait, jusqu'à leurs bagarres devenues depuis longtemps, légendaires dans tout Fiore !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme faillit en oublier son ragoût ! Celui-ci était sur le point de brûler, heureusement, Gray refroidit très rapidement le plat de sa main puis se servit. Il sortit un quignon de pain de sa besace et commença par saucer son repas avant d'engloutir les petits morceaux de viande et de légumes qui flottaient dans le bouillon.

A quelques mètres de lui, la créature se pourléchait les babines en observant ce jeune homme se délecter de son repas. Bientôt, ce serait elle qui se repaîtrait de son délicieux festin…

 **oOoOo**

Le jeune homme observa une dernière fois la pleine lune avant de rejoindre sa toile de tente. Les nuits commençaient à se rafraîchir et même s'il n'était pas frileux, Gray préférait dormir à l'abri, d'autant que l'air sentait l'humidité, chose qu'il n'aimait absolument pas !

A l'intérieur, le jeune homme posa sa lanterne sur le sol avant de se dévêtir. Nuits plus fraîches ne voulait pas dire plus habillé pour lui ! Gray aimait dormir nu et c'est nu qu'il dormirait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la flamme de sa lampe, Gray s'interrompit en entendant un bruit. Intrigué, le jeune homme enfila son caleçon puis sortit de sa tente pour vérifier quel intrus pouvait tourner ainsi autour de son campement. S'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage, il la congèlerait sur place et la ramènerait à la guilde ! C'est Natsu qui serait vert de jalousie ! Mais était-ce vraiment une bête… ? Et s'il s'agissait de mages malintentionnés, cela retarderait encore un peu plus son retour et donc, aurait le don de le mettre de méchante humeur !

Bien décidé à en découdre avec le malotru, Gray n'aperçut pourtant pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Etait-ce sa longue absence de Fairy Tail qui le rendait ainsi paranoïaque ? Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait rien ni personne d'inquiétant à proximité alors le jeune homme décida de retrouver le confort sommaire de sa tente et d'essayer de dormir au moins quelques heures. Rassuré, Gray se coucha sur sa petite paillasse, dans le plus simple appareil. Sentant le sommeil le gagner, il se détendit enfin pour entamer une nuit qu'il espérait réparatrice. Mais le mage de glace ne se doutait pas qu'à l'extérieur, quelque chose rodait… quelque chose d'inquiétant et de redoutable. Quelque chose d'affamé et d'insatiable !

 **oOoOo**

Le jeune homme était perdu, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Il était pourtant persuadé de s'être mis à l'abri pour la nuit. Alors pourquoi son visage était-il mouillé… ? De plus, il ne s'était pas du tout recouvert de quoi que ce soit pour dormir, alors pour quelle raison avait-il si chaud tout à coup ?

Encore un peu confus, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec… une truffe ! Ou plutôt un long museau. Les yeux écarquillés, Gray dut prendre quelque secondes pour se rendre compte qu'une bestiole était à califourchon sur lui. L'éjectant violemment de lui, le jeune homme alluma rapidement sa lanterne et lorsqu'il put enfin voir clairement la créature qui avait envahi son espace vital, Gray manqua tomber la mâchoire ! La chose sautilla vers lui et cligna plusieurs fois de ses grandes pupilles reptiliennes. Pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé, Gray se frotta énergiquement le visage mais en rouvrant les yeux, la bête était toujours là. Et maintenant, il comprit que la terrible bête sauvage qui l'épiait, n'était en réalité qu'un adorable petit dragon. Et pas n'importe lequel…

— C'est toi Natsu, n'est-ce pas ?

L'animal tourna la tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

— Ne me demande pas pourquoi je le sais. Je le sais c'est tout, déclara-t-il en se demandant intérieurement s'il ne devenait pas fou à parler à un animal. Maintenant, ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi tu es dans cet état…

Le dragon poussa un petit couinement, semblant vouloir répondre à sa question d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais voyant que Gray ne comprenait pas, il sautilla vers lui pour atterrir sur ses jambes. Face à lui, Gray fondit comme neige au soleil. Ses joues se parèrent de rose tendre et ses pupilles se mirent à briller d'une étrange lumière.

— Tu es bien trop mignon sous cette forme, constata le jeune homme en caressant l'animal.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier le compliment car il cracha comme un jeune chaton.

— Range tes crocs, de toute façon, tu auras beau cracher, tu n'en seras pas moins mignon !

Le dragon tourna la tête comme s'il boudait, faisant pouffer Gray.

— Pourquoi tu es devenu un bébé dragon ? Tu es adulte pourtant, réfléchit Gray en gratouillant le cou de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Ce dernier tout frétillant se mit à lui pourlécher le visage à grands coups de lampées dégoulinantes de bave. Gray grimaça mais se laissa pourtant faire jusqu'à ce que l'animal lui lèche la bouche…

Là, il se produisit un phénomène que Gray eut peine à comprendre. Un nuage de fumée apparut et l'aveugla momentanément pour laisser place à… un Natsu en chair et en os et parfaitement humain !

Le jeune homme à califourchon sur son compagnon était rouge comme une pivoine…

— Tu peux m'expliquer ? s'enquit Gray qui avait à peine sourciller à la transformation de Natsu.

— J'ai découvert que je pouvais me transformer en dragon depuis quelques temps, commença Natsu. J'adore ce pouvoir mais je ne le maîtrise pas très bien…

— Sans blague, se moqua Gray sarcastique.

— Parfois je deviens un dragon adulte et parfois, comme maintenant, un bébé dragon.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? On est loin de Magnolia pourtant…

— Je sais mais… j'ai flairé ton odeur alors que j'essayais de voler avec ces ailes minuscules.

— Donc tu peux te transformer en dragon… et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Je voulais te faire la surprise mais une fois que j'aurais maîtrisé mes pouvoirs.

— Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas, conclut Gray. Et… est-ce que tu peux te transformer en bébé dragon à volonté ?

Natsu regarda Gray suspicieusement. Il rougissait à vue d'œil et son regard illuminé de petites étoiles reflétaient parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel. Amusé, Natsu se moqua de lui.

— Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux des bébés dragons ? demanda-t-il en piquant la joue de Gray de son doigt.

— Non mais… c'est vrai que tu es mignon en mini dragon, marmonna le jeune homme.

Natsu se rapprocha de son amant d'un air malicieux.

— D'accord mais là, maintenant, ce n'est pas le bébé dragon qui a envie de sortir mais plutôt l'adulte qui goûterait bien la proie qu'il a flairé plus tôt…

Sur ces mots, Natsu poussa un grognement guttural avant de se jeter sur son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier et se laissa dévorer par son dragon sauvage et sexy…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cette petite douceur sauvage ! Celui-ci m'a été inspiré par un OS que j'ai commencé il y a fort fort longtemps mais que je n'ai toujours pas terminé . Un jour peut-être…

Je vous préviens dès maintenant que la douceur de demain soir n'arrivera pas de bonne heure du tout. Dernier jour de travail avant les vacances = grosses journées qui va immanquablement se solder par quelques heures supplémentaires… En plus, je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour demain, pourvue que la nuit me porte conseil ! Bref, vous aurez quelque chose quand même, pas d'inquiétude si inquiétude il y a ^^

PS : je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, dès ce week-end, je commence à répondre à tout le monde !


	17. Douceur dévorante

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Un petit écrit qui arrive bien tard mais comme d'habitude, rien n'est ma faute. Ni même les 32 mots de plus que prévus… :p Ni même l'excès de citron d'ailleurs...

* * *

 ** _Douceur dévorante_**

De retour de mission, les jeunes mages de Fairy Tail occupaient tout un compartiment du train qui les ramenait à Magnolia. Ils avaient pris le départ depuis deux longues heures déjà et il leur en restait deux autres à faire. Pour occuper ce temps libre, Lucy était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman pendant que Wendy et Erza discutaient ensemble. Happy et Charuru suivaient la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes, l'une avec tout le sérieux qu'on lui connaissait et l'autre en essayant de comprendre les mots étranges qui sortaient de leur bouche. Les deux hommes de l'équipe, quant à eux, étaient les seuls à ne rien faire en particulier, toutefois une certaine agitation semblait les atteindre. Nauséeux, Natsu souffrait en silence tout en lorgnant régulièrement dans la direction de son rival mais ce dernier évitait royalement son regard. Gray paraissait lui-aussi agité. Sa jambe tremblait dans des spasmes nerveux et ses doigts se crispaient sur son pantalon. Le jeune homme respirait longuement, espérant ainsi passer l'inconfort dans lequel il se trouvait. Aucun de leurs amis ne semblait remarquer leur agitation, complètement indifférents à leurs tourments. Et c'est ainsi que se déroula toute la durée du voyage…

Deux heures plus tard, quand le train s'arrêta enfin dans la gare de Magnolia, les premiers dehors furent Gray et Natsu. Leurs amis levèrent un sourcil mais ne firent aucune remarque pour autant.

— Et si on allait à la guilde fêter la fin de cette longue mission ! proposa Lucy.

— Très bonne idée, acquiesça Erza bientôt rejointe par Wendy et les exceeds.

Natsu qui venait tout juste de se remettre de son mal des transports semblait maintenant en pleine forme. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné avant de répondre.

— Je vais plutôt rentrer, je ne me sens pas encore assez bien… un peu de repos me fera du bien.

— Je vais rentrer avec toi alors, suggéra Happy compatissant avec son ami.

— Non non ! Va avec eux, j'ai simplement besoin de me reposer, le rassura le dragon slayer.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda l'exceed inquiet.

— Oui Happy, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant la tête affectueusement.

— Et toi Gray ?

Le jeune homme parut embêté et regarda un instant Natsu avant de répondre.

— Oh… eh bien je… je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à faire, déclara-t-il. Allez, salut les gars !

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste qu'il était déjà parti.

— Dormir me fera du bien ! déclara Natsu avant de s'éclipser à son tour devant les regards incrédules de certains de leurs amis…

 **oOoOo**

Une fois que Gray fut hors de vue, il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa destination. Le jeune homme ne mit pas plus de dix minutes avant d'atteindre le lieu voulu. Il poussa la porte, pénétra dans la maison puis respira une grande bouffée d'air. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il entamait une longue procession dans la pièce principale. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il était au bord de l'explosion lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée… sur un Natsu essoufflé et aux joues rouges flamboyantes.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! le rouspéta Gray les mains tremblantes.

Natsu le fixa un instant de ses prunelles émeraude avant de venir vers lui d'un pas rapide. Une fois tout proche, il le saisit par le col et le poussa violemment contre le mur avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Au lieu de le repousser, Gray s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais, souffla-t-il tout en savourant le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans sa bouche.

— C'était une vraie torture, ajouta Natsu alors qu'il parcourait son torse de ses mains frénétiques. Mais tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur mensonge quand même !

Gray s'écarta de lui un instant pour le regarder, l'air étonné.

— Elles m'ont pris de cour, rétorqua le jeune homme piqué.

Natsu posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et commença à lui picorer le cou.

— Quand je suis dans cet état, j'ai du mal à trouver de bons arguments, justifia le jeune homme en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant glisser le long de sa clavicule.

Le dragon slayer engouffra ses mains curieuses dans le pantalon de Gray pendant que ce dernier parcourait son dos de ses longs doigts effilés.

— La prochaine fois, on réserve nous-mêmes les chambres ! déclara Natsu en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure douce de son compagnon.

Ce dernier s'empara de la main libre de son dragon et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

— C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Natsu plaça un genou entre les jambes du ténébreux, provoquant un gémissement plus que satisfait de sa part.

— C'était une vraie torture de dormir en te sentant me regarder !

— Ah ouais, tu sens ça toi ? s'enquit Natsu innocemment.

Gray plaqua ses paumes sur les joues de son compagnon pour le forcer à le regarder et lui répondit dans le blanc des yeux :

— Tu n'as pas idée…

Sur ces mots, Natsu descendit son pantalon puis celui de Gray en bas de ses chevilles avant de soulever le mage de glace pour le transporter sur la table de la salle à manger. Il dégagea ce qu'il restait de gênant avant de l'allonger sur le bois dur et froid. Mais cette surface ne sembla pas gêner le moins du monde Gray qui s'étala de tout son long tout en dévorant Natsu de son regard arctique.

— Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment, souffla-t-il.

— Si tu m'avais laissé faire, on n'en serait pas là…, déclara Natsu en grimpant sur la table avec une grâce féline.

Le jeune homme observa le torse de son amant se soulever puis descendit le regard vers le renflement qui apparaissait sous son caleçon. Se léchant les lèvres d'envie, Natsu descendit lentement le visage vers l'objet désiré avant de le mordiller au travers du tissu qui le recouvrait. Gray se tordit alors dans un mouvement sensuel, encourageant Natsu à le libérer totalement de sa gêne.

— Si je t'avais laissé faire, comme tu dis, tu m'aurais fait l'amour avec une gosse et deux chats innocents dans la pièce.

— Les gosses savent déjà tout de nos jours… et pour ce qui est de Happy, il n'aurait pas capté et Charuru… ben tant pis pour elle. Quelle idée de partager la chambre tous ensemble aussi !

Gray se redressa légèrement pour le fixer sérieusement.

— On a tous les poches vides Natsu…

Ce dernier haussa des épaules mais ne répliqua pas. De toute façon, pour lui, il était grand temps d'arrêter de parler pour passer aux choses sérieuses…

Le souffle court, il descendit lentement le boxer de Gray et dévoila enfin ce sexe qui se tendait rien que pour lui. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accroître le désir du dragon slayer, déjà à son paroxysme. Il jeta le morceau de tissu indésirable à l'autre bout de la pièce et admira ce corps que Gray lui offrait sans aucune pudeur. Ce corps dont il avait voulu s'emparer chaque nuit passée pendant leur mission interminable mais que le partage de la chambre avec toute l'équipe avait empêché. Frustré, Natsu était dans un tel état de manque qu'à présent, le ciel pouvait lui tomber sur la tête, rien ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins. Et Gray était manifestement de son avis…

Ce dernier ouvrit les cuisses, l'invitant à le découvrir une nouvelle fois. Gray ne s'écoutait plus tant son désir le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait hésité à s'offrir ainsi à Natsu. Mais désormais, c'était comme si son corps lui-même le réclamait et le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas le contrarier.

Passer plusieurs semaines côte à côte, dans la même chambre et sans pouvoir se toucher, avait été une vraie torture pour les deux amants. Ils comptaient bien rattraper ce temps qu'ils considéraient perdu et passer les prochaines heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Natsu croqua doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse de son compagnon avant d'y engouffrer son bassin en feu. Se frottant contre lui, le dragon slayer rapprocha sa main que le mage de glace captura jalousement dans la sienne. Puis, tout en regardant intensément son amant, il engloutit les doigts brûlants pour les humidifier abondamment.

Natsu était au bord du supplice ! Comment se retenir devant une telle tentation ? Lorsque ses doigts furent assez imbibés, il les dirigea vers l'intimité du mage de glace. Les deux hommes n'ayant pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs semaines, Natsu le prépara soigneusement afin que leur étreinte soit agréable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Certes, s'il s'écoutait, il le prendrait sur cette table sans autre forme de procès mais il voulait que Gray éprouve autant de plaisir que lui et dieu savait à quel point il aimait le voir se noyer dans son plaisir ! Pour en arriver là, il était prêt à faire quelques sacrifices…

Une fois prêt, Natsu se fondit enfin en lui, savourant chacune de ses avancées comme un pas de plus pour le mener au Saint-Graal… Dieu qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec Gray ! Le jeune homme n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'accélérer ses mouvements, encouragés par les gémissements plus réguliers et puissants de son amant. Quand ce dernier planta ses ongles dans la chair de son dos, Natsu jaillit d'un seul coup, son désir bien trop longtemps contraint par les convenances. Gray le suivit de prêt en le voyant se cambrer au-dessus de son corps et pousser un grognement guttural en se libérant en lui.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme s'était laissé dévorer par ce dragon enflammé et c'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Nda :** Comme vous l'avez compris, il y aura une suite à cet OS, sûrement demain ou pas… tout dépendra de mon inspiration du moment.

Sur ce, je vais dormir !

PS : très bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être et pour les autres, bon courage :)


	18. Douceur secrète

**Nda :** Coucou à tous, voici la petite suite de la douceur d'hier. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu lui faire une suite d'ailleurs… Une impression d'inachevée sans doute ? Bref, j'espère que cette grosse guimauve vous plaira (oh ça faisait longtemps xD)

* * *

 ** _Douceur secrète_**

Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Autour d'eux, tout était sans dessus dessous mais rien qui ne pût perturber Gray et Natsu, trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La main du mage de glace caressait tendrement la ligne du dos du dragon slayer pendant que celui-ci jouait avec les mèches humides et en bataille de son amant. Natsu releva légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de Gray dont les yeux s'étaient refermés. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Gray resserra alors son étreinte autour de sa taille.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait retourner à la guilde aujourd'hui ? murmura le jeune homme légèrement somnolent.

— On pourrait rester toute la journée ici…

— Et Happy ? s'enquit Gray. Il va bien finir par rentrer.

Natsu grogna un instant avant de se lever à contrecœur. Complètement nu, il sauta à pieds joints de la table puis commença à faire les cents pas. Gray le regarda mi-amusé, mi-intrigué par la capacité de son dragon à réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre malgré le capharnaüm qui régnait en maître dans son logement.

Le mage de glace le rejoignit bientôt et l'enlaça soudainement.

— Tu me donnes le tournis…

Le jeune homme posa la tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon faisant définitivement craquer ce dernier.

— Je vais l'appeler avec ma lacrima-visio qui doit être rangée… dans cette pièce, réfléchit Natsu en se frottant le menton.

Gray leva un sourcil dubitatif en comprenant que son compagnon risquait de chercher pendant très longtemps l'objet dont il avait besoin pour prévenir Happy. D'ailleurs, le dragon slayer se mit aussitôt à la recherche dudit objet en jetant dans tous les coins toute chose qui n'avait rien d'une lacrima-visio.

— Tu me diras quand tu l'auras trouvée, déclara Gray désespéré. Moi je vais prendre un bain en attendant.

Natsu ne vit pas son compagnon s'éloigner, toujours occupé à essayer de retrouver ce foutu objet de malheur, comme il s'entêtait à l'invectiver.

 **oOoOo**

Gray se fit couler un bain d'eau tiède, histoire de détendre ses muscles endoloris par leur longue mission mais surtout par ces instants passés dans les bras de Natsu… Le jeune homme sourit légèrement. Il se sentait bien comme rarement il avait été. Et ce sentiment, il le devait à son rival de toujours.

Le mage de glace trempa le bout du pied pour vérifier que l'eau était à bonne température puis satisfait, il plongea son corps dans l'eau bienfaitrice jusqu'au cou. Parfaitement détendu, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se remémora son étreinte brûlante avec Natsu, se laissant aller à la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau.

Quand Natsu le rejoignit enfin, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Gray s'était endormi, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le dragon slayer s'approcha de lui sans faire le moindre bruit, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il fixa ce sourire et l'imprima aussi précisément que possible dans son esprit avant de le redessiner de ses doigts.

A ce contact, Gray se réveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux devant un Natsu enamouré.

— Tu l'as retrouvée ? s'enquit-il la voix enrouée.

Le dragon de feu ne répondit pas aussitôt, il observa encore un instant son compagnon avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau.

— Elle est glacée ! s'exclama-t-il à son contact.

Gray haussa des épaules avec indifférence.

— Je la trouve très bien ainsi moi…

Tout en fixant son mage de glace malicieusement, Natsu réchauffa l'eau de sa magie jusqu'à ce que son compagnon lui lance un regard des plus glacials. Aussitôt, ce dernier refroidit l'eau avant qu'elle ne finisse par le brûler pour de bon.

— Petite nature, marmonna Natsu en rejoignant son compagnon.

D'un regard tacite, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord sur une température acceptable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Natsu se plaça en face de Gray et soupira d'aise à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se détendre.

— Tu as fini par la retrouver ? demanda Gray.

— De quoi ?

Le mage de glace soupira, dépité.

— La lacrima-visio idiot !

— Ah oui ! Elle était rangée sous le canapé ! déclara le jeune homme tout content.

Gray cligna des yeux avant de pointer du bout de son pied le torse de son étourdi de compagnon.

— Rangée, hein ? répéta-t-il amusé. Un jour, je t'expliquerais ce que veux dire ranger…

— Si tu veux, répondit Natsu ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de son amant.

— Bref, tu as eu Happy ?

— Oui c'est bon, il dort chez Lucy ce soir.

— Et… il n'a pas posé de question ?

— Non, du tout. Mais tu sais… on devrait peut-être lui dire, au moins à lui…

Natsu semblait embarrassé à tel point que Gray en fut touché. Il se doutait parfaitement que pour lui, ce n'était pas facile de devoir mentir à Happy sur la nature réelle de leur relation. Pour lui non plus ça n'était pas simple que personne ne le sache mais…

— Je comprends que tu veuilles lui dire et… je suis d'accord avec ça mais il va falloir s'assurer qu'il garde le secret.

— D'accord, répondit Natsu visiblement content de la réponse de Gray. Et pour les autres… ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux pour éviter le regard insistant de son amant.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu, répondit-il pensif en baissant les yeux sur les remous du bain.

Natsu se rapprocha de son compagnon et sans lui demander son avis, se glissa derrière lui pour l'enlacer amoureusement entre ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de poursuivre.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à la guilde…

— C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir.

Natsu entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son compagnon et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser affectueusement.

— D'après moi, ils seront juste heureux pour nous. Pourquoi il en serait autrement ?

Gray bascula la tête en arrière pour se rapprocher de Natsu puis se nicha dans le creux de son cou.

— Tu as sans doute raison, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne voulut pas ajouter qu'il craignait que leurs amis les rejettent en apprenant qu'ils formaient un couple. Deux hommes ensemble n'étaient pas courants et pas forcément tolérés par tout le monde, est-ce que leurs amis l'accepteraient aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme… ?

— Gray… Fairy Tail est bien plus qu'une famille, ils ne nous rejetteront pas…, répondit Natsu comme s'il lisait dans les pensées inquiètes du mage de glace.

— Très bien, soupira Gray. On leur dira… bientôt.

Natsu comprenant que la discussion était close, resserra son étreinte autour de Gray et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Bientôt, ses lèvres libérèrent une langue plutôt gourmande qui parcourut avec empressement la ligne descendant jusqu'à la base de son cou, pendant que sa main s'emparait de son sexe en éveil.

Gray se tourna légèrement pour quémander un baiser à son dragon. Ce dernier le lui offrit sans concession tout en faisant basculer son corps sous le sien.

— Oui, de toute façon, il n'y a pas d'urgence puisque Happy dormira plusieurs jours chez Lucy…, déclara Natsu malicieusement.

Jugeant qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, le jeune homme souleva les jambes de son amant pour s'engouffrer entre elles, les reposant soigneusement sur ses épaules. Gray plongea sa main dans les cheveux en désordre de Natsu puis le força à rejoindre ses lèvres demandeuses.

Une chaleur moite s'éleva au-dessus de la baignoire et envahit rapidement la petite salle de bain qui se perdit dans un nuage de vapeur.

 **oOoOo**

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail, la fête battait son plein. Au milieu de tables et de chaises volantes, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et les deux exceeds Happy et Charuru s'étaient isolés du tumulte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme justification cette fois ? s'enquit la rousse en fixant Happy.

Le chat bleuté cligna des yeux avant de répondre, ne comprenant pas tellement l'agressivité dans les billes noisette de son amie.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait une poussée d'utricaire et que c'était contagieux.

— D'urticaire tu veux dire j'imagine ? souffla Lucy.

— Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ça avait l'air grave !

— Vous pensez qu'un jour ils nous le diront ? demanda Erza d'un air désespéré.

— Franchement, ces deux imbéciles sont vraiment naïfs quand ils s'y mettent, s'ils croient que nous sommes assez crédules pour croire leurs bobards ! déclara Lucy en secouant la tête.

— Ils ne sont sans doute pas prêts, avança Wendy.

Erza la fusilla de son regard.

— Pas prêts ? répéta la jeune femme. Ça fait des semaines qu'ils nous font croire à leur baratin !

Agacée, Erza engloutit une savoureuse part de fraisier puis se calma aussitôt en soupirant d'aise.

— Moi ça me plaît assez de les faire tourner en bourrique…, déclara Lucy un sourire sadique en coin. Leur faire croire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chambre de disponible dans l'auberge était une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Et ajouter que la récompense ne suffirait pas à régler les frais annexes, ça aussi c'était particulièrement habile, se réjouit Erza.

Wendy, qui observait ses deux amies au regard redoutablement flippant, souhaita en son fort intérieur que Gray et Natsu finissent par avouer à leurs proches qu'ils étaient amoureux, parce qu'au rythme où cela allait, elle craignait vraiment que ses deux sadiques d'amies prennent de plus en plus un malin plaisir à malmener les deux jeunes hommes. Et puis la jeune fille qu'elle était, désespérément fleur bleue, souhaitait réellement que Natsu et Gray partagent avec tous leurs amis ce bonheur qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques temps…

 **oOoOo**

— Tiens, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on parle de nous quelque part ? s'enquit Natsu alors qu'il était en pleine action.

Gray écarquilla les yeux avant de l'enlacer étroitement.

— Si tu t'occupais de moi au lieu de nos potentiels espions ?

Tout sourire, Natsu oublia bien vite cette étrange impression qui venait tout juste de l'atteindre. Puisque devant lui, des choses hautement plus importantes s'empressèrent de lui rappeler ce qui comptait réellement…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Les miracles existent ! J'ai réussi à écrire 1700 mots ! Ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des idées mais j'espère que je vais y arriver comme prévu. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu même s'il n'y a pas de citron bien juteux :p

A demain pour… je ne sais pas encore ! xD


	19. Douceur généreuse

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, la douceur du jour est tellement généreuse qu'elle fait 143 mots de trop et comme je suis fatiguée et que je me lève tôt demain, elle restera comme ça. p

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, je ne suis pour ma part pas trop satisfaite du rendu et je pense que je l'améliorerais… un jour ! Mais pour l'heure, bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

 **Réponse à _Myu_ :** Merci pour tes commentaires et désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu plus tôt. Très bon anniversaire en retard du coup ;)

* * *

 _ **Douceur généreuse**_

Une joie effervescente gagnait toute la ville de Magnolia depuis le début du mois. Les rues s'illuminaient et les vitrines se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours. Les enfants riaient à gorge déployée pendant que leurs parents souriaient devant leur innocence qui s'extériorisait de la plus touchante des manières à cette période de l'année. Toute la ville retentissait de cette joie communicative.

Les fêtes de Noël de Magnolia étaient connues dans tous le royaume car à cette occasion, tous les habitants y mettaient du leur pour rendre la ville plus lumineuse et féérique que possible ! Et rares étaient les cités capables de rassembler autant ses habitants autour d'une fête.

Outre le traditionnel défilé de chars, un grand sapin était installé en plein centre-ville, juste en face de l'imposante cathédrale Cardia. Autour, un marché de petits chalets de bois offraient aux habitants en quête de cadeaux, un choix étonnant d'objets artisanaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des odeurs de vin chaud et de pralines grillées flottaient dans l'air, éveillant avec intérêt les papilles grandes ouvertes. Un petit train dans un joli décor de marionnettes ravissait les plus petits dont les yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

La guilde de Fairy Tail n'était pas en reste et le bâtiment étincelait telle une lanterne dans la nuit tant les guirlandes qui la recouvraient brillaient de mille feux. A l'intérieur, même ambiance, la taverne était remplie de décorations flamboyantes et d'un magnifique sapin dont le pied était déjà masqué par une abondance de cadeaux.

Chaque année, l'orphelinat dédié aux enfants de mages qui avaient souvent perdu la vie en mission, demandait de l'aide à Fairy Tail. En effet, tous les ans, l'une des équipes était choisie pour intervenir auprès des enfants, en tenue tout spécialement choisie pour cette occasion. Un mage était déguisé en père Noël tandis que les autres se partageaient les rôles de lutins et de rennes. L'année passée, Luxus et les Raijins s'étaient collés à la tradition et cette année, c'était l'équipe considérée comme la plus forte du royaume qui avait été soigneusement sélectionnée par le maître. Les jeunes gens étaient bien sûr très heureux de pouvoir apporter un peu de joie à ces enfants qui avaient tout perdu. Seulement la distribution des rôles ne semblaient pas plaire à tout le monde…

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas jouer le rôle du père Noël ? demanda Gray d'un air désespéré.

— Parce que c'est Natsu qui s'est proposé le premier, rétorqua Erza agacée.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que le jeune homme essayait de convaincre ses amis de lui laisser le rôle du vieux barbu mais rien n'à faire, personne ne cédait, à la grande joie de Natsu qui affichait fièrement un air satisfait.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème…, ajouta Lucy.

— Le problème ? répéta Gray. Il est là le problème !

Le jeune homme jeta dédaigneusement la tenue qu'il devait porter.

— Elle est très bien cette tenue de lutin, répliqua Erza en regardant de plus près le vêtement incriminé.

— Il est hors de question que je porte une paire de collants !

Natsu pouffa en voyant son compagnon devenir rouge de colère, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial qui faillit le figer sur place.

— Ecoute Gray, dis-toi que c'est pour les enfants que tu vas porter ce déguisement…

— Ils ne croiront pas du tout que je suis un lutin, je suis plus grand que le père Noël !

Erza leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter à son entêté d'ami le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable. La mage chevalier s'avança alors d'un pas menaçant avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, surpris par son attaque, s'échoua lourdement sur le sol, Erza à califourchon sur lui.

— Si tu ne veux pas le faire tout seul alors je vais le faire pour toi ! déclara-t-elle avant de soulever le pull du mage de glace qui tenta de se défendre tant bien que mal.

Natsu se tordant de rire jusque-là, changea brutalement de comportement en voyant son compagnon se faire dévêtir par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Gray accepta finalement de se vêtir de la tenue de lutin pour éviter d'être déshabiller par son amie…

— Très bien, déclara la jeune femme satisfaite. Tu vas aller avec Happy te changer de l'autre côté du rideau.

Natsu s'apprêtait à suivre Gray mais il se fit retenir par Titania.

— Toi tu restes là, j'ai bien vu ton regard lubrique, il est hors de question que tu souilles cette tenue de lutin avec tes idées perverses !

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Pas de mais qui tienne !

Natsu s'éloigna en grognant dans son coin.

Du côté de Gray, il observa un instant la tenue dans laquelle il devait rester toute une demi-journée pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette dernière raison qu'il voulait bien se plier au ridicule mais les bambins allaient-ils croire un seul instant qu'il serait l'un des lutins du père Noël ?

C'est dubitatif que le jeune homme enfila cette paire de collants à rayures vertes qu'il détestait déjà, puis le sous-pull assorti et la culotte bouffante à bretelles qu'il devait passer par-dessus le tout. Enfin, il se recouvrit la tête du bonnet à grelot avant d'enfiler la paire de poulaines, souliers caractéristiques du parfait lutin, à ses pieds. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement ridicule dans ces vêtements qu'il n'osa pas sortir de la pièce.

— On y va Gray ? s'enquit Happy.

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur le petit exceed et sourit en voyant sa propre tenue. Le chat bleu portait un petit costume de renne qui lui allait comme un gant et le rendait plus mignon que jamais !

— Avant qu'on sorte… tu me trouves comment ? demanda Gray.

— Ça te va bien, lui dit-il en souriant.

Gray lui frotta la tête affectueusement puis, ensemble ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient déjà tous habillés.

Wendy et Lucy portaient des tenues de lutin assorties à la sienne, Charuru le même costume qu'Happy et Erza était habillée en mère Noël un peu trop sexy, d'après Gray, songeant qu'ils allaient passer du temps avec des êtres innocents… Enfin, le jeune homme observa Natsu qui arborait fièrement la tenue du père Noël. Gray leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant déambuler en roulant des mécaniques mais force était de constater que cette tenue lui allait bien. Gray se surprit même à le trouver sexy… et pire encore quand ce dernier le dévora du regard.

— Ah ben voilà ! Tu es parfait Gray, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu faisais autant le difficile.

— Erza a raison, acquiesça Lucy.

Gray les remercia même si de son côté, il n'était pas tellement convaincu.

Tous enfin prêts, les jeunes mages rejoignirent le grand salon dans lequel un sapin gigantesque avait été érigé. Le roi des forêts était revêtu de ses plus belles boules et guirlandes et à son pied, un petit village de Noël avait été installé. Partout, des décorations pendaient du plafond ou au-dessus des portes.

A la vue du père Noël et de son équipe, les enfants crièrent de joie, réchauffant le cœur des jeunes mages, émus jusqu'aux larmes. Tout l'après-midi ils restèrent avec eux, écoutant d'une oreille attentive leurs souhaits pour Noël. Beaucoup aurait aimé revoir leurs parents… le père Noël leur expliqua qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir mais que leurs parents étaient toujours auprès d'eux, au fond de leur cœur.

En observant Natsu dans ce rôle, Gray dut avouer que ce rôle lui allait bien mieux qu'il l'aurait cru. Aurait-il était capable de redonner le sourire à ces enfants comme son compagnon le faisait ? Le mage de glace n'en était pas sûr du tout…

L'après-midi se conclut par la distribution des cadeaux et d'une montagne de chocolats que les enfants s'empressèrent d'engloutir. Enfin, avant leur départ, Erza s'installa dans un fauteuil prêt de la grande cheminée puis raconta un conte de Noël aux enfants qui s'accrochèrent à ses lèvres. En retrait, Gray et Natsu se rapprochèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre puis se frôlèrent les doigts discrètement. A la fin de son histoire, beaucoup d'enfants s'étaient endormis, les autres luttant contre le sommeil pour profiter encore un peu du père Noël et de son équipe.

Gray et Natsu attrapèrent chacun un enfant sur chaque bras pour les conduire dans leurs chambres pendant que les autres commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires. Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait dans l'orphelinat. Aucun n'osa rompre le silence jusqu'à ce que la directrice les rejoigne.

— Merci mille fois, leur déclara-t-elle chaleureusement. Les enfants étaient tellement heureux de vous avoir tout l'après-midi avec eux !

— C'est normal, lui dit Erza. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir ce que c'est d'être orphelins. Nous le sommes tous également…

La vieille femme leur serra les mains affectueusement.

— Tout de même, des mages de votre rang avaient sans doute bien mieux à faire que de venir ici.

— Ça n'est pas perdre son temps que d'apporter un peu de joie à des enfants, répondit Lucy.

— Et puis nous aussi on s'est amusé ! ajouta Natsu avec un grand sourire. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent avant de dire au revoir à la femme et de quitter l'orphelinat. En passant la porte d'entrée, Natsu arrêta Gray brusquement pour l'enlacer devant les yeux effarés de leurs amis et de la gérante de l'orphelinat.

— On vient de passer sous une branche de gui, je crois que la tradition veut qu'on s'embrasse dans ces cas-là, non ? s'enquit Natsu en jetant un œil à ses amis.

— Il me semble que oui, répondit la femme en lançant un clin d'œil complice aux amis de Natsu.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas la réponse de ses camarades qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres de Gray qu'il embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Erza les interrompe en toussotant.

Les deux hommes se décollèrent l'un de l'autre à contrecœur puis, main dans la main, suivirent leurs amis à l'extérieur du bâtiment, faisant un signe de la main à la vieille femme avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

— On pourrait aller à la guilde, ils seraient sans doute ravis de nous voir arriver dans ces tenues ! s'exclama Erza.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir moi…, marmonna Lucy.

Wendy baissa la tête mais ne sembla pas non plus emballée par l'idée.

— Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ? s'enquit Erza, mais n'entendant aucune réponse de la part de ses compagnons, elle se retourna pour les voir à quelques mètres derrières elle, enlacés étroitement tout en marchant lentement.

— C'est pas banal de voir le père Noël s'enticher de l'un de ses lutins, avança Lucy amusée.

Les jeunes femmes accélérèrent légèrement le pas pour ajouter de la distance entre elles et leurs camarades.

Dans leur petit monde, Gray et Natsu marchaient au plus près l'un de l'autre.

— Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être venu même dans cette tenue de lutin, déclara Gray. Les enfants étaient si heureux…

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Natsu. Et puis… tu es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue de lutin.

Gray tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui affichait un petit sourire coquin.

— Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal… _père Noël_ , répondit Gray en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

— Et si on rentrait maintenant à la maison ? suggéra Natsu.

— On est d'accord, approuva Gray en souriant.

C'est ainsi que le père Noël et son lutin partirent main dans la main, bien décidés à terminer cette belle et douce nuit où la générosité s'était merveilleusement illustrée, par des projets devant rester éloignés des yeux innocents…

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Alors, imaginer un Natsu père Noël et un Gray lutin, ne fait-il pas rêver ? *^* Comme c'est un calendrier de l'Avent, je voulais au moins une petite douceur en rapport avec Noël alors voilà ^^

A demain !


	20. Douceur gourmande

**Nda :** Coucou, aujourd'hui, comme j'étais en manque d'idée pour la douceur du jour, j'ai décidé de faire une « petite » suite qui me trottait dans la tête… Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse la découvrir )

Encore une fois, le nombre de mots n'est pas respecté (2005 au lieu de 1900...) mais je crois que cette contrainte n'est plus possible sans devoir trop en enlever, j'essaierai quand même de m'y tenir mais si je n'y arrive pas, tant pis :p

 **Avertissement :** âmes sensibles attention, un gros citron s'est glissé dans cet OS ;p

* * *

 _ **Douceur gourmande**_

Natsu était rentré très tard la nuit d'avant. Si fatigué par sa dernière mission, le jeune homme s'était écroulé comme une masse dès qu'il s'était posé dans le canapé. Rentrant de la guilde, Gray l'y avait trouvé, la lacrima-vision allumée. La mage de glace avait bien essayé de le réveiller mais Natsu était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait réussi à ouvrir l'œil qu'un instant. Il avait souri à Gray en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible puis s'était mis à ronfler bruyamment. A la fois amusé et attendri, Gray l'avait porté tant bien que mal, le conduisant dans leur chambre où il l'avait dévêtu puis couché sous les draps. Il était rare que Natsu revienne dans cet état et Gray devait avouer qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça… et s'il était tombé sur des mages noirs sur le chemin du retour ? Le mage de glace se promit alors d'accompagner Natsu la prochaine fois et de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle !

En attendant, il avait envie de lui faire plaisir mais il n'avait aucune idée de quelle façon. Le jeune homme parcourut toutes les rues de la ville à la recherche du cadeau à offrir à Natsu pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

Finalement, le jeune homme revint en fin d'après-midi, bredouille et dépité. Natsu rentrerait bientôt de la guilde et il n'aurait rien à lui offrir… Bien sûr, le dragon de son cœur n'était pas au courant de l'intention de Gray mais lui le savait et cela suffisait à le mettre d'humeur maussade.

Tournant et virant de longues minutes dans la maison du dragon slayer, Gray eut une idée lumineuse, ou pas, simplement en ouvrant le placard de la cuisine. Satisfait de sa trouvaille, le jeune homme se hâta de préparer sa petite surprise avant que Natsu n'arrive…

Natsu passa la porte de sa maison les yeux mi-clos. Depuis son retour, il n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous, la faute à un foutu sort que lui avait envoyé un mage « farceur » qu'il avait dû arrêter avant qu'il ne cause plus de catastrophes dans son sillage. Le petit bonhomme, pas plus haut que le maître Makarov, n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais il avait du mal à prendre conscience de ses actes. A son retour à la guilde, le vieux lui avait demandé s'il avait appris une leçon de cette mission. Le jeune homme avait réfléchi un instant avant de répondre, mais mis à part ne pas croire les bobards d'un trublion comme lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement compris quelle leçon il aurait dû apprendre… Makarov avait alors soupiré avant de le laisser tranquille. Natsu ayant d'autres préoccupations, n'avait pas cherché plus loin et était vite rentré chez lui. En effet, l'absence de Gray à la guilde l'avait pour le moins étonné d'autant que lorsqu'il était rentré la veille, son compagnon s'était occupé à le mettre au lit… Natsu s'en mordait les doigts. Gray n'était pas démonstratif habituellement et alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de profiter d'un instant si rare, il s'était endormi comme une grosse larve !

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme avait voulu rattrapé cet acte manqué mais Gray était déjà sorti. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux longues semaines et Natsu aurait souhaité avoir un moment en tête-à-tête avec lui, mais au lieu de cela, Gray était parti en douce et Natsu comptait bien en connaître la raison.

En pénétrant dans sa maison, il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminée indiquait que quelqu'un avait été présent récemment. Toujours ivre de fatigue, Natsu s'efforça à garder les yeux bien ouverts afin de découvrir où se cachait son petit-ami, après, il consentirait peut-être à se coucher et dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilée… Le jeune homme soupira d'aise rien qu'à cette pensée.

Ne trouvant pas son glaçon dans la pièce principale, le jeune homme se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre en pensant qu'il avait lui-aussi passé quelques jours éreintants. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec lui ce matin-là, pour une grasse matinée bien méritée dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Natsu soupira, commençant à ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude.

Mais quand il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher, le jeune homme se figea à l'entrée, la mâchoire se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Gray était à genou sur le matelas et lui lançait un regard que le dragon slayer ne réussit pas à définir.

— J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, soupira le mage de glace en croisant les bras sur le torse.

— Je ne comprends pas…, bredouilla Natsu. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, j'ai même cru que tu m'évitais…

— Je voulais juste que tu te reposes un peu, répondit Gray. Tu étais épuisé hier…

— Tu veux dire que tu t'inquiétais… pour moi ? comprit Natsu ému.

Gray haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état de fatigue alors oui, j'étais un peu inquiet, murmura-t-il gêné.

Natsu s'approcha de lui, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup ! Mais une chose continuait d'intriguer le jeune homme et il voulut en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toutes !

— C'est quoi le bol que tu as devant toi ? s'enquit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

— Oh ça…, fit mine de réfléchir le mage de glace.

Le jeune homme trempa son doigt à l'intérieur avant de le porter à ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

— Je me souviens de ce jour où tu m'as parlé d'un certain fantasme, déclara-t-il en brûlant son compagnon du regard.

— Oh merde, s'exclama Natsu les joues virant au rouge. Tu parles… du chocolat ? Mais… pourquoi ?

— Tu ne veux plus ? Je peux le ranger si tu veux…, répondit Gray en prenant le bol avec lui comme s'il allait le rapporter à la cuisine.

— Non ! l'empêcha brusquement Natsu avant de se reprendre. C'est juste que tu ne fais pas souvent de petites choses comme ça… enfin, je sais que les fantasmes c'est pas trop ton truc alors.

— Moi aussi j'ai des fantasmes, je ne les dévoile pas si facilement c'est tout, lui apprit Gray. Et puis, je voulais surtout t'offrir un petit moment de détente pour te remettre de ta mission.

Natsu sourit et il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux tant cet aveu lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais le jeune homme, égal à lui-même, se recentra bien vite sur le fameux bol…

— Ça serait dommage de gâcher ce chocolat…, déclara-t-il un sourire en coin.

— Je trouve aussi, répondit Gray en plongeant une nouvelle fois le doigt dans le bol de chocolat fondu.

Cette fois-ci, il le laissa couler au-dessus de sa bouche ouverte avant de sucer outrageusement son doigt devant le regard écarquillé et débordant d'envie de Natsu.

Ce dernier retira rapidement son gilet qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et rejoignit Gray sur le lit avant de se saisir du bol, un sourire en coin. Il trempa son doigt à l'intérieur et le fit lécher à son amant, lequel s'en saisit aussitôt, le fourrant dans sa bouche et le suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en reste plus une goutte.

Ravi, Natsu se jeta sur ses lèvres et en profita pour goûter le savoureux chocolat mêlé à la salive de son mage de glace préféré. Saveur qu'il apprécia particulièrement.

— Dis, vu que mon fantasme c'était toi recouvert de chocolat… est-ce que je peux t'en mettre un peu ? demanda Natsu timidement en se tortillant les doigts.

Sa réaction juvénile, complètement en adéquation avec sa demande, fit sourire Gray. Le jeune homme se rapprocha et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Natsu n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse. Il allongea doucement son compagnon, le débarrassa de son caleçon puis se saisit à nouveau du bol.

Gray attendit docilement que son gourmand de Natsu le badigeonne copieusement et le déguste comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le dragon slayer se positionna à califourchon sur les hanches de son compagnon, faisant entrer en contact leurs deux virilités déjà bien éveillées. Natsu trempa alors son doigt dans la substance sucrée et la laissa couler sur le torse du mage de glace en formant des arabesques, insistant surtout au niveau de ses tétons et de son nombril. Satisfait de la quantité appliquée, il observa son chef d'œuvre. Gray ne bougeait pas mais son torse se soulevait plus rapidement. Natsu s'allongea alors près de lui, il engouffra un peu de chocolat dans sa bouche avant d'embrasser son amant, partageant avec lui sa douceur gourmande.

— Ce chocolat est bien meilleur quand il vient de ta bouche, souffla Gray.

Natsu lécha l'un des boutons de chair camouflé sous une épaisse couche de chocolat, le suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa couleur rosée.

— Et moi je trouve ce chocolat bien meilleur sur ta peau.

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa conquête de ce corps si délicieusement sucré en glissant sa langue dans les moindres recoins. Pour terminer son festin, il fit couler un peu de chocolat sur le sexe en érection de Gray avant de le dévorer avec plus de gourmandise que jamais. Enfin, il entendit le son divin que la gorge de son compagnon produisit à son contact.

— Vraiment délicieux, se délecta Natsu.

— Oh que oui, acquiesça Gray complice.

Le mage de glace ne pensait pas que ce petit jeu lui plairait autant, n'ayant eu l'intention que d'offrir un peu de bon temps à son compagnon. Mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il se plaisait à se prendre à ce jeu coquin et qu'il avait plus que hâte d'en connaître la suite, même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps car Natsu retourna le jeune homme à plat ventre sur son lit et appliqua du chocolat dans le creux de son dos puis enduisit abondamment son postérieur. Concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme le goûta en prenant bien son temps, pétrissant la chair tendre en même temps qu'il la savourait.

Au sommet de l'excitation, Gray voulait que son dragon gourmand en finisse enfin et qu'il passe à la suite du repas. Alors, pour l'encourager, il ondula légèrement du bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait…

— On dirait bien que mon fantasme est devenu le tien, murmura Natsu amusé.

— Ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je te prive de chocolat pour de bon, grommela Gray en regardant son compagnon de biais.

Natsu se rapprocha du visage de Gray et l'embrassa tendrement tout le préparant doucement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as mis du chocolat en guise de lubrifiant…

Pour toute réponse, Natsu le pénétra par petits à-coups tout en le picorant de baisers dans le haut du dos et sur la nuque.

— C'est un lubrifiant comme un autre, répondit-il enfin alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses hanches, forçant Gray à se redresser.

— C'est un peu collant quand même, se plaignit le mage de glace.

Mais le jeune homme cessa vite de se plaindre lorsque Natsu lança ses hanches contre ses fesses et lui fasse vivre une montagne de plaisirs. Agenouillé, il dut s'accrocher à la tête de lit tant son corps vibrait d'un bien-être démentiel. Gray ne voyait pas Natsu mais il l'entendait gémir dans son dos et ce seul son le fit venir bien vite dans un orgasme délicieux. Natsu se libéra en lui peu de temps après avant de s'écrouler sur son corps. Gray aimait sentir son cœur battre contre son dos et cette sonorité apaisa aussitôt son propre cœur.

Le dragon slayer déposa amoureusement un long baiser derrière l'épaule de Gray.

— Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes tes fantasmes, souffla-t-il.

— Un jour…, marmonna Gray soudain ensommeillé.

Natsu entendit sa respiration s'apaiser indiquant au jeune homme que son glaçon s'était endormi.

— Merci Gray… je t'aime.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Oulala, quelque grosse guimauve citronnée que voilà ! xD Ça me rappelle légèrement un certain pari… et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, n'est-ce pas ;p

Demain, je ne suis pas sûre de poster quelque chose de si long, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant mon départ en vacances mercredi. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ^^


	21. Douceur rassurante

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai abandonné l'idée de respecter le nombre de mots pour les derniers écrits du calendrier. Du coup, comme aujourd'hui j'ai eu une journée assez chargée, c'est un tout petit écrit que je vous propose. Encore une fois, la mélancolie est présente mais bon, la tendresse est là et c'est ce que je voulais aujourd'hui tout particulièrement.

* * *

 _ **Douceur rassurante**_

Les mains dans les poches, Natsu se dirigeait comme chaque matin à la guilde. Il attendait au bar pendant quelques heures, regardait le tableau d'un œil absent au côté de Nab, puis passait le reste de la journée au bord de la rivière. C'était son quotidien depuis neuf jours et ses amis inquiets ne savaient pas comment le sortir de sa torpeur… Lucy lui avait même proposé une mission en binôme « comme avant », lui avait-elle dit, mais Natsu avait refusé tout net, prétextant une pseudo fatigue sortant de nulle part. Pourtant, cette raison était bien loin de la vérité et même si le jeune homme affirmait le contraire, ses amis avaient remarqué qu'il était dans cet état depuis le départ de Gray. Mais pourquoi, nul ne le savait.

Douze jours plus tôt, le mage de glace était parti en solitaire. Confiant, il s'était réjoui d'avance de la récompense qu'il obtiendrait suite à l'accomplissement de sa mission. Natsu avait parié avec lui qu'il mettrait plus de dix jours pour la réussir, ce à quoi Gray avait répondu en fanfaronnant qu'en dix jours, il serait largement revenu les poches pleines de joyaux !

Natsu repensait encore à cette conversation et plus il y pensait, plus il regrettait de l'avoir ainsi provoqué. Il aurait pourtant dû se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir gagné ce stupide pari sauf que… si le jeune homme s'inquiétait autant depuis neuf jours, c'était parce que chaque nuit depuis ce jour, il faisait le même cauchemar… Gray se battait contre le monstre qui terrorisait la montagne mais au lieu de le vaincre facilement, comme il aurait dû le faire, le monstre cachait un autre monstre, puis un autre et encore un autre, et ainsi de suite, si bien que le jeune mage n'arrivait plus à suivre et finissait pas se faire tuer. Natsu savait que c'était stupide… Gray était bien plus fort que ça, sa magie de glace capable des plus belles prouesses. Mais rien à faire, toujours cette boule dans la poitrine pour lui rappeler que peut-être…

Pensif, le jeune homme observa les remous de la rivière et les poissons sautant çà et là au gré du courant. Lui aussi aurait aimé se laisser simplement aller au gré de la vie, sans penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent, mais celle-ci ne lui laissait aucun répit. Pourquoi cette peur ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître pour de bon ? Et pour quelle raison avait-il si peur d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas comme si Gray était un mage faiblard ! Il faisait même partie des plus forts de Fiore, alors pourquoi ?

Natsu se fustigeait de réagir de cette façon. Les deux hommes étaient amants depuis quelques mois et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté. Mais cette fois était différente…

Il se souvint alors avoir déjà ressenti un sentiment similaire… Lorsqu'Igneel partait en chasse pendant des heures, laissant le petit Natsu seul. L'enfant était alors en proie à de profondes angoisses qui s'envolaient comme par magie au retour de son père de cœur et davantage encore lorsqu'il le blottissait dans son giron, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur reptilienne. Igneel avait beau être recouvert d'écailles réputées froides auprès des êtres humains, Natsu savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu si chaud qu'entre les pattes de son dragon de père. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle chaleur, songea-t-il…

Soudain, le jeune homme se fit envelopper d'une chaleur si douce qu'elle l'apaisa immédiatement. Parti dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un intrus près de lui, mais dès lors qu'il sentit son étreinte autour de son corps, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant s'ajouta. Emu, Natsu glissa ses doigts dans ceux qui le retenaient et apprécia la douce tiédeur qui s'en dégageait. Un baiser dans le creux de son cou et le jeune homme se retourna pour enlacer son mage de glace étroitement. Là, il ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant. Une chaleur différente de celle d'Igneel mais aussi douce et rassurante. Une chaleur que seul l'amour pouvait offrir…

— Alors cette mission ? demanda le dragon slayer après quelques minutes.

Gray haussa des épaules.

— Peut mieux faire, j'ai perdu mon pari…

— Au diable ce pari, souffla Natsu. La prochaine fois, on part en mission ensemble, d'accord ?

— D'accord, accepta Gray en resserrant son étreinte autour de son compagnon.

A son retour de mission, ses amis s'étaient empressés de lui dire que Natsu était au bord de la rivière et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y rende sur le champ, ce que le jeune homme avait fait. Arrivé là-bas, il avait vu son compagnon assis sans même remarquer sa présence alors qu'il était doté d'un odorat surdéveloppé. Immédiatement il avait senti que Natsu n'était pas dans son assiette. Gray était resté là quelques minutes sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Puis, une petite voix lui avait murmuré que la douceur rassurante d'une étreinte pouvait guérir tous les maux…

Maintenant, il savait que cette voix lui avait dit la vérité et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait à la fois parlé pour Natsu et pour lui-même. Oui, il savait pourquoi il s'était tant hâté de rentrer après sa mission et pourquoi sentir la chaleur de Natsu contre lui, lui faisait autant de bien. C'était la douceur de cette étreinte qui était si rassurante. Celle de l'amour. Celle de Natsu.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Tout petit écrit mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. J'essaierai de me rattraper sur un prochain pour la longueur mais peut-être pas demain parce que je vais passer la journée sur la route et que je vais être lessivée en arrivant… Mais bon, l'idée de l'écrit est déjà là, c'est déjà ça ;p

Sur ce, bonne nuit et à demain !


	22. Douceur hivernale

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolée mais ce soir, la douceur sera vraiment très courte. Après quasiment 9h passée sur la route, la fatigue l'a emporté… Demain, j'espère vous offrir une petite douceur un peu plus longue pour me rattraper ;)

* * *

 _ **Douceur hivernale**_

Le jeune homme regardait les premiers flocons voletant dans le ciel pour venir se déposer doucement sur le sol et les toits. La température était brusquement tombée depuis quelques jours, l'hiver laissant loin derrière l'automne mordoré, depuis longtemps terminé. Avec le froid venant du nord, les premières neiges s'annonçaient et avec elles, un ralentissement dans les activités de tous. Avec la crainte d'une pénurie prochaine, chacun faisait ses provisions afin de passer cette saison aussi sereinement que possible, tandis que les bûcherons rapportaient le bois précieux nécessaires à chauffer l'intérieur des habitations.

Gray observait toute cette frénésie devant lui sans que cela ne l'atteigne. Le jeune homme était occupé par d'autres pensées venant d'un autre temps, une autre vie… Le premier jour de l'hiver, et particulièrement les premières neiges, lui rappelait les années de bonheur et d'insouciance auprès de ses parents. Ul avait pris le relais par la suite mais les souvenirs n'en étaient pas moins précieux à ses yeux. Le mage de glace avait grandi dans cet univers où le blanc prédomine mais depuis son arrivée à Magnolia, il avait appris à vivre avec la présence de la couleur… Pourtant, tout ce blanc le ramenait immanquablement des années en arrière, où la saveur d'un foyer aimant se rappelait à son palais…

Les yeux rivés au travers de la fenêtre, Gray perçut malgré tout la présence reconnaissable entre toute du dragon slayer le plus dévastateur de tout Fiore…

— L'hiver est la saison que je préfère, murmura le mage de glace.

Natsu tourna la tête vers lui, l'air surpris.

— Celle que tu préfères ? Pourtant, tu parais toujours triste à l'approche de l'hiver…

— Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, répondit Gray. Mais plutôt de la nostalgie.

Natsu sentit que son compagnon était sur le point de s'ouvrir à lui, chose plutôt rare venant de sa part, alors, il le laissa poursuivre.

— Quand la neige recouvrait à tel point le sol qu'aucun véhicule ne pouvait circuler, je me souviens que ma mère m'emmenait en luge à l'école. A ce moment-là, je crois que j'étais le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde…

— Et tes parents devaient être les parents les plus heureux du monde, répondit Natsu en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de Gray.

Ce dernier les resserra sur ceux de Natsu pour les garder prisonniers chaudement.

Désormais, son hiver tout blanc s'était doucement coloré de pigments rosés, des petites touches pétillantes qui lui offraient un avenir bien vivant et plus seulement fait de noir et de blanc.

— Je crois qu'il y a assez de neige pour commencer une bataille, déclara Natsu un sourire en coin.

— Le dernier dehors est une lavette ! le provoqua Gray.

Bousculades et éclats de rire prirent définitivement la place de la nostalgie pesante d'un passé révolu. Les prémices d'un avenir plus lumineux, coloré et fait de monts et de vallées, se dessinaient alors sur la surface blanche et plane de la neige.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** c'est tellement court . Comme c'est le premier jour de l'hiver aujourd'hui, je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose tout spécialement ^^

Comme mes yeux se ferment tout seul, il se peut que je relise tout ça demain et que je fasse quelques corrections :p


	23. Douceur câline

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard, comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrais.

Ce soir, j'étais d'humeur câline et j'avoue aussi que mon grand besoin de vacances a pas mal influencé cet écrit…

* * *

 **Réponses aux review :** Merci à tous de suivre et commenter ce calendrier ! J'ai pris du retard dans mes réponses mais je vous promets de le faire très bientôt :)

 _ **Myu** _ : De rien ! Très bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ^^

 _ **Kiki** _ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'idée de ce calendrier te plaise et j'espère que tu dégusteras ces petites douceurs jusqu'à la dernière :)

* * *

 _ **Douceur câline**_

Gray remit une bûche dans la cheminée avant d'attiser les braises avec le tisonnier. Il observa avec un sourire le feu qui se ravivait dans l'âtre. Satisfait, le jeune homme attrapa un livre posé sur la table basse et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. A côté de lui, une tasse fumante de café noir, prête à être dégustée.

Après plusieurs mois à enchaîner les missions sans la moindre coupure, Gray avait décidé de prendre un peu de vacances qu'il comptait bien occuper à ne rien faire… Rester ainsi à paresser ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes mais c'était Natsu qui l'avait convaincu que parfois, ça ne faisait pas de mal de prendre un peu de temps pour soi. Le jeune homme soupçonnait son compagnon de vouloir lui-même flemmarder mais Gray devait reconnaître que ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée.

De plus, depuis qu'il vivait avec Natsu, il n'avait pas réellement profité de son nouveau foyer. Les premières semaines n'avaient pas été simples pour lui. Gray ne s'était pas senti à son aise immédiatement, ayant du mal à trouver ses marques malgré les efforts du dragon slayer pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Mais le fait est qu'à force de vivre seul, le mage de glace était devenu un peu plus solitaire chaque jour et devoir partager à nouveau son quotidien avec quelqu'un d'autre, était loin d'être évident. De plus, les deux hommes souvent partis en mission, Gray avait eu très peu d'occasion de prendre pleinement ses repères dans son nouveau foyer.

Le mage de glace soupira d'aise en observant l'intérieur de la pièce à vivre. Depuis son installation dans la petite maison, il avait dû remettre un peu d'ordre, et c'était peu dire, dans le bordel innommable de son désordonné de Natsu. Et Gray avait eu bien du mal à lui faire respecter quelques règles de « savoir vivre ensemble » pour que la pièce nouvelle rangée, le reste un minimum.

Désormais bien installé sur les coussins moelleux du vieux divan, Gray ouvrit son livre et reprit sa lecture plus sereinement. Il avait enfin la possibilité de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs dans cette maison et le simple fait de prendre du temps sur le canapé pour lire un bon livre, le faisait déjà se sentir mieux et un peu plus chez lui.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était pris dans la lecture captivante de son roman lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée avant d'être claquée sans ménagement.

— Gray ! hurla alors Natsu. Je suis rentré !

Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'avec la délicatesse légendaire du dragon de feu, jamais Gray n'aurait pensé qu'il était rentré ! pensa-t-il sarcastique. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, bien décidé à ce que son moment de repos durement mérité ne soit pas gâché par son impétueux compagnon.

Ledit compagnon vint s'asseoir à ses pieds et Gray sentit immédiatement la piqûre de son regard sur lui ce qui le força à baisser son livre. Natsu le regardait avec des yeux globuleux.

— Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— Tu veux dire : jusqu'à ce que tu entres tel un ouragan ? Je lisais un livre…, marmonna Gray.

— Ah, fit Natsu en se glissant entre les cuisses de son compagnon pour s'installer bien confortablement, ce que Gray laissa faire sans protester. Et ça parle de quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'accouda contre le torse du mage de glace si bien que ce dernier fût obligé de reposer son livre pour répondre à sa curiosité envahissante.

— C'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui part en quête de sa destiné. Il lui arrive plein d'aventures sur le chemin, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Pas mal d'embûches mais surtout, une tonne d'amis qui vont l'aider tout au long de son voyage.

Natsu se rapprocha encore un peu de Gray et se lova contre son torse. A cet instant, Gray sut qu'il pouvait dire définitivement adieu à son moment de tranquillité. Cependant, Natsu semblait… plutôt câlin et cela le fit sourire.

— Natsu, tu as quelque chose à me demander ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— Non, j'ai juste envie d'un petit câlin, marmonna-t-il en lui serrant la taille.

Gray l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

— Un petit câlin ? Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit-il en reposant son roman sur la table derrière lui.

Aussitôt, il enlaça Natsu dans une douce étreinte que le dragon slayer intensifia d'un long et langoureux baiser.

Sitôt que Gray sentit une main baladeuse se glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon, il stoppa le geste de la curieuse avant de regarder son incorrigible dragon slayer, droit dans les yeux.

— On avait dit un petit câlin Natsu…

— Un petit câlin se termine forcément par un gros, justifia le jeune homme la moue boudeuse.

— Non Natsu, un petit câlin peut rester un simple petit câlin.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas envie ? s'horrifia le jeune homme.

— Non, je veux simplement dire que parfois, un petit câlin suffit. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent, déclara Gray. Et c'est ce dont j'ai envie maintenant.

Natsu le regarda fixement avant de réagir. Il se resserra enfin contre le torse de Gray puis murmura :

— Un petit câlin, c'est bien aussi.

— Oui, acquiesça Gray avant de resserrer à son tour son étreinte.

A cet instant, Gray comprit que chez lui, ce n'était pas quatre murs ou un canapé. Chez lui, c'était la douceur des bras de son compagnon, l'homme qu'il aimait.

La douceur d'un câlin, tout simplement.

* * *

 _\- FIN -_

 **Nda :** J'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu ! Demain, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais vous offrir comme douceur mais je vais y réfléchir intensément. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, c'est le moment ou jamais de le vérifier )

Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite !


	24. Douceur curieuse

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir je vous propose une douceur un peu particulière qui risque de vous laisser légèrement sur votre faim…

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ;)

* * *

 _ **Douceur curieuse**_

Natsu fixait Gray avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Intrigués, leurs amis les observaient avec curiosité tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer encore entre les deux amants.

— Allez, dis-le-moi, finit par implorer Natsu.

Gray, visiblement agacé, fronça des sourcils avant de répondre à son dragon.

— Je t'ai dit que non Natsu, n'insiste pas ! répliqua-t-il.

— Mais tu m'as dit que tu me le dirais un jour !

— Oui, un jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

Natsu poussa un profond soupir, complètement désappointé et davantage encore quand Gray se leva de sa chaise.

— J'ai des courses à faire, déclara ce dernier simplement.

Avant de quitter la guilde, le mage de glace frôla imperceptiblement la main de son compagnon puis s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Le dragon slayer fut un instant troublé par son geste d'affection mais toujours contrarié par son refus de répondre à sa demande.

Après le départ du mage de glace, Natsu s'affala nonchalamment sur sa table, l'air complètement dépité. Ses amis s'empressèrent alors de le rejoindre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ? s'enquit Wendy.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, ajouta Erza en fixant le dragon slayer de façon un peu trop intense à son goût.

— Peut-être qu'on pourra t'aider, proposa Lucy aussi inquiète que ses amies.

Lévy et Kana s'ajoutèrent à la discussion, obligeant Natsu à leur dévoiler le nœud du problème.

— Gray est têtu comme une mule ! s'emporta le jeune homme rouge de colère.

— Là, tu ne nous apprends rien, marmonna Kana.

— Sur ce point, vous êtes exactement pareils ! ajouta Lucy.

— Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous ? questionna Erza.

Natsu soupira, visiblement légèrement calmé mais néanmoins gagné par la lassitude.

— Il m'avait promis de me confier son fantasme mais maintenant, il refuse de m'en parler, rumina le jeune homme boudeur.

Ses amies le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu plaisantes… ? s'enquit Lucy.

— Ah ! Toi aussi ça t'étonne, hein ? s'exclama Natsu ne comprenant pas le sarcasme de la constellationniste. En tant que couple, on doit se dire ce genre de chose. Moi je lui ai dit et on l'a même réalisé tous les deux mais lui fait son entêté à vouloir garder son fantasme pour lui !

— Nous qui pensions au pire…, se désola Wendy.

— Il a peut-être une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir te le dire, hasarda Lévy.

— Son fantasme est peut-être trop embarrassant pour l'avouer, reprit Erza.

Natsu haussa des épaules, ne comprenant pas en quoi un fantasme pouvait être gênant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Vous avez des fantasmes vous ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Natsu balaya ses amies du regard et s'arrêta sur la terrible Titania qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Moi, je rêve de le faire sur une part de fraisier géante ! s'exclama-t-elle la main sur le cœur.

— Je doute que ça arrive un jour, murmura Lucy plutôt dubitative. Moi j'aimerais le faire sur la plage, au bord de la mer…

— Ce n'est pas un fantasme ça, c'est un cliché ! se moqua Kana.

Vexée, Lucy se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

— Tu veux savoir ce qu'on appelle un fantasme ma petite Lucy ? renchérit la jeune mage aux cartes.

Sur ces mots, Kana murmura dans le creux de son oreille si doucement que personne autour de la table ne réussit à comprendre ses paroles. Cependant, au vu de la mine de plus en plus décomposée de Lucy, ce qu'elle lui raconta ne devait pas être écoutable d'oreilles innocentes…

— Si tu veux mon avis Natsu, tu devrais être patient avec Gray. Il te confiera son fantasme quand il sera prêt, le rassura Lévy qui n'avait qu'une envie, changer de sujet aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune homme, pas plus avancé, décida de réfléchir à la question à l'extérieur de la guilde. Prendre l'air ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Il ne cessa de retourner la question dans sa tête. Pourquoi Gray ne voulait pas partager avec lui son fantasme ? Natsu avait l'impression que ce refus cachait un manque évident de confiance en lui et cela l'attristait…

Ses pas le menèrent vers sa petite maison perdue au milieu des bois. Voulait-il rentrer ? Natsu n'en était pas sûr. D'un côté, il craignait que Gray soit pas présent et de l'autre, à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans sa maison avait tendance à l'angoisser plus que de raison. De plus, s'il était bien là, il lui faudrait poser la question qui le tarauder et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fantasme en question… Natsu avait du mal à l'admettre mais il avait peur que les sentiments de Gray ne soient pas aussi sincères qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Au moment où il franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison, il sentit immédiatement que son compagnon s'y trouvait. Fébrile et le cœur battant, il poussa la porte lentement.

Gray ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce à vivre…

Il poursuivit sa route vers la chambre et au moment de pousser la porte, il se figea. Gray se trouvait là, sur le lit assis en tailleur et le regardant gravement.

— J'ai décidé de te confier mon fantasme, lui avoua-t-il.

Natsu manqua un battement mais il sut alors qu'il allait obtenir la réponse qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, rejoignit son compagnon et l'enlaça très fort entre ses bras. Désormais rassuré, il était prêt à tout entendre…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Nda :** Vous l'avez compris, ce petit texte se déroulera en deux parties ! Oh, que c'est vilain de ma part ! Vous avez bien raison et je m'en excuse. Mais j'espère que la suite de ce petit OS saura vous contenter malgré tout ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à demain, pas de bonne heure vous vous en doutez mais c'est le réveillon alors haut les cœurs ! Et profitez bien de vos proches autour de vous.


	25. Douceur révélée

**Nda :** Hello à tous, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël en retard, en espérant que le papa Noël vous ait bien gâté :)

Maintenant, je dois m'excuser pour ce vilain retard mais à ma décharge, le monsieur barbu ne m'a pas apporté que de beaux cadeaux mais aussi une vilaine gastro qui m'a clouée au lit. Allant un peu mieux hier, je pensais pouvoir publier cette douceur dans la soirée mais hier soir je ne me sentais plus assez en forme pour terminer cette petite suite que certains attendaient avec impatience. Pour me faire pardonner, cette suite est bien plus longue que la première partie. J'espère que son contenu vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

 **Avertissement :** cette suite contient du citron à profusion, attention à vos yeux ! ;p

* * *

 _ **Douceur révélée**_

Emu, Natsu relâcha Gray et attendit fébrilement que son compagnon lui explique en quoi consistait son fantasme. Le mage de glace, toujours imperturbable, sortit quelque chose caché derrière son dos et le lui tendit.

Natsu regarda avec interrogation l'objet en question. Il s'agissait en fait de deux objets, une corde et une sorte de foulard.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? s'enquit Natsu les yeux écarquillés.

Gray attendit un peu avant de répondre, cherchant visiblement ses mots et l'air légèrement embarrassé.

— C'est un peu gênant, commença-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et…

— Ne me dis rien alors ! le coupa Natsu en repensant brusquement aux paroles de ses amies.

Le dragon slayer n'avait pas envie que Gray se force à lui avouer son fantasme si c'était aussi embarrassant que cela pour lui. Malgré sa curiosité, le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

— Je ne comprends pas, interrogea Gray. Tu ne voulais pas le connaître ?

— Si mais… si vraiment tu n'es pas prêt, je peux attendre encore un peu.

— Tu attends que je me triture le cerveau pendant des jours pour finalement me dire ça, déclara Gray en levant les yeux au ciel, faignant l'exaspération.

Natsu se sentit penaud. Il devait admettre qu'il avait lourdement insisté pour que son compagnon lui révèle enfin ce secret intime, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

— Je n'aurais pas dû autant insister, murmura le dragon slayer en rougissant.

Touché par sa sincérité, Gray lui sourit puis lui caressa la joue.

— Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi gêné à te l'avouer. Je te l'avais promis, je n'avais pas à me dérober, s'excusa-t-il à son tour.

Natsu prit la main de son compagnon, soulagé que cette petite querelle prenne enfin fin.

— Et du coup, reprit le jeune homme hésitant, ça sert à quoi tout ça ?

Gray regarda la corde et le foulard puis s'en saisit.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, déclara-t-il en faisant mine de vouloir les ranger.

— Quoi ? Mais si ! Attends, bredouilla Natsu. Tu ne peux pas me les montrer et ne pas m'expliquer à quoi ils servent !

Gray soupira exagérément, particulièrement satisfait de faire tourner en bourrique son amant.

— Très bien… Cette corde, montra le jeune homme, sert à entraver les membres, bras ou jambes ou les deux en même temps, pendant que le foulard masque la vue.

— Tu veux dire que ton fantasme c'est… d'être attaché et d'avoir les yeux bandés pendant qu'on…

Natsu prenait peu à peu conscience de la nature exacte de ce fantasme auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout de la part de Gray Fullbuster, jeune homme taciturne et d'apparence si froide. Pourtant, le dragon slayer était conscient qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une façade permettant de se protéger du monde extérieur. Mais tout de même, Gray restait un homme réservé qui avait encore bien du mal à s'ouvrir même dans l'intimité.

Lors de leurs ébats amoureux, il leur arrivait régulièrement d'inverser les rôles mais c'était bien plus souvent Natsu qui prenait la place du dominant. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru que Gray avait des envies de soumission bien plus poussées que le simple choix de la position…

— C'est ça oui, acquiesça le mage de glace sans sourciller.

Natsu s'empourpra, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer son compagnon les poignets attachés et les yeux bandés, complètement soumis à ses désirs. Immédiatement, il sentit un long frisson agréable remonter le long de son échine.

Gray savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Natsu, ou au moins, il s'en doutait. Tout d'abord amusé par les efforts évidents qu'il faisait pour se contenir, le mage de glace en fut également touché et voulut cesser de punir son insatiable dragon de son insistance. Il lui tendit à nouveau la corde et le foulard et attendit sa réaction, laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

— Est-ce que… je peux ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Je crois que oui, répondit Gray en le brûlant de son regard.

Natsu déglutit mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui se produisit en lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son compagnon, ses pupilles habituellement rondes se fendirent d'un regard reptilien. L'animal en lui se réveillait et même si Gray ne lui avait jamais avoué, il aimait particulièrement ce côté de sauvage de Natsu qui apparaissait en de rares occasions.

Le dragon slayer s'empara d'abord fermement de son compagnon par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres avides sur les siennes en un long baiser sensuel. Sans crier gare, il se saisit de ses poignets avant de le plaquer sur le ventre pour nouer la corde dans son dos. Gray se laissa faire docilement d'autant que Natsu fit bien attention que les liens ne soient pas trop serrés. Blesser son amant n'était pas envisageable pour le jeune homme.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna une nouvelle fois son compagnon et fut surpris de voir une teinte rosée apparaître sur ses pommettes.

Comprenant que l'un de ses fantasmes se réalisait, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la suite avec délectation et au vu de l'application dont faisait preuve Natsu, la suite promettait d'être particulièrement savoureuse…

— Les yeux maintenant ? demanda le dragon slayer pour être sûr que c'était bien ce que voulait Gray.

— Oui.

Natsu prit le foulard puis l'appliqua avec douceur sur les yeux de Gray puis le noua derrière son crâne. Il s'assura que sa vue était parfaitement occultée avant d'admirer son œuvre. Son compagnon déjà torse-nu, Natsu n'aurait aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il pourrait déguster ce repas des plus appétissants…

— Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit le dragon slayer.

Gray décela une légère nuance dans le son de sa voix. Une nuance suave et profonde, presque animale…

— Ça va… je crois, répondit le mage de glace fébrile.

Se sentir ainsi totalement vulnérable et à la merci de Natsu le grisait. Gray se savait en sécurité avec lui, peut-être était-ce pour cela ? Pas de réel danger mais simplement une occasion d'exacerber ses sensations au maximum de leurs capacités.

Considérant cette réponse comme le feu vert dont il avait besoin pour passer à la suite du programme, Natsu vérifia tout d'abord si l'effet désiré fonctionnait comme il le souhaitait. Du revers de sa main, il frôla le torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier frissonna à son contact, le fin duvet se dressa ainsi que les tétons doucement caressés. La respiration de Gray s'accéléra et un souffle fila de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Plus que satisfait, Natsu se colla contre son torse et s'empara de ses lèvres gonflées par le désir. En même temps, ses mains s'activèrent à déboutonner son pantalon tout en effleurant au passage la bosse qu'il sentait poindre sous le tissu.

Les jambes légèrement écartées, Gray se frotta lascivement contre la main qui s'attelait à le libérer de son entrave. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas Natsu mais il sentait son souffle chaud se répandre sur sa peau. Cette sensation exquise le libérait de ses tabous. Il ne voulait plus se mettre aucune barrière, surtout en présence de son dragon slayer, le seul capable de lui procurer tout un panel de plaisirs en une seule caresse.

Le jeune homme sentit son compagnon se saisir de sa taille pour le pousser à s'allonger. Il lui retira ensuite son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon très lentement comme s'il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

— Tu n'as pas mal à tes poignets ? demanda Natsu soudain.

Surpris par la résonnance de sa voix, Gray sursauta légèrement avant de répondre. Les yeux ainsi bandés, il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de son environnement. Seul la voix et les caresses de Natsu lui rappelaient où il se trouvait et dans quelle position.

— Non ça va, le rassura-t-il.

Le dragon slayer se remit à caresser le corps de Gray comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Mais la position du mage de glace – allongé et les bras dans le dos – n'étant pas très confortable, il le redressa sur ses genoux. Ainsi installé, Gray était magnifique. Natsu se lécha les lèvres avant de se dévêtir totalement. Puis il s'assit contre la tête de lit tout en dirigeant son compagnon pour qu'il le rejoigne.

— Mets-toi sur moi.

Guidé par la main de son amant, Gray s'approcha à tâtons et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de Natsu. Il sentit alors ses paumes brûlantes se poser sur son fessier pour le lui malaxer. Le jeune homme aurait voulu poser ses propres mains sur le corps de son amant mais elles étaient entravées. Il se baissa alors pour atteindre son visage et captura chaque morceau de peau qu'il trouvait sous ses lèvres. Natsu lui caressa la joue puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre main s'occupait de détendre son intimité.

Au moment où il sentit ses doigts le pénétrer, Gray se cambra légèrement, gagné par le désir d'accueillir bientôt son amant en lui.

Encouragé par sa réaction et tout en poursuivant sa préparation, Natsu plaça son autre main autour du sexe érigé de Gray. En même temps, il lécha copieusement le torse tendu devant lui, jouant avec les muscles roulant sous la peau, mordillant les endroits les plus sensibles du mage de glace pour lui offrir un amas de sensations. Il savait que sa chaleur corporelle mettait son compagnon dans tous ses états et l'inverse était également le cas. Lorsque Natsu goûtait la peau fraîche de Gray, les sensations éprouvées attisaient davantage encore l'incendie qui brûlait en lui.

— Descends tes hanches, souffla le jeune homme en mordillant la peau du mage de glace.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, doucement dirigé par les mains de Natsu posées sur ses hanches. A mesure qu'il descendait, le dragon slayer sentait son souffle se rapprocher de ses lèvres. En l'observant ainsi concentré, il en fut fasciné. Gray était d'une telle sensualité que Natsu prenait sur lui pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement sur leur lit. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi profiter pleinement de ce moment où ils étaient sur le point de s'unir de la plus belle des manières.

A l'instant où le sexe de Natsu entra en contact avec l'intimité de Gray, le visage de ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais se détendit dès que le dragon slayer posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne les lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en lui. A cet instant, quand Natsu s'écarta des lèvres de Gray, il sut qu'il avait touché ce point qu'il cherchait tant à atteindre. Son mage de glace soufflait doucement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure ce que Natsu aimait par-dessus tout. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que les yeux bandés rendait Gray bien plus sensible qu'habituellement. Tout son corps réagissait et son visage reflétait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Natsu attendit un peu avant d'encourager son amant à bouger les hanches de lui-même. Il était rare qu'ils prennent cette position car le dragon slayer n'était pas maître de ses mouvements et il détestait cela. Mais voir Gray ainsi, onduler des hanches et le sentir glisser autour de son sexe et de haut en bas, était un vrai plaisir pour les yeux et pour le corps.

— Gray c'est trop bon, souffla le jeune homme en réclamant un baiser à son amant.

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Gray en gémissant.

Natsu l'enlaça étroitement puis le força à baisser la tête afin d'atteindre ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elles furent à sa portée, il les caressa du bout des doigts avant de les glisser dans sa bouche. Gray les suçota sensuellement, se délectant de leur goût salé. Malgré la fascination qu'il éprouvait face à cette image des plus érotiques, Natsu retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue gourmande. Un baiser incandescent débuta entre les deux hommes, les langues glissant et s'effleurant, jouant à se chercher, souffle chaud et froid se mêlant en un seul.

Grisé par le désir, Gray accéléra ses mouvements, son sexe se frottant contre le torse de Natsu. Ce dernier, le voyant proche de la délivrance s'en empara et le taquina de son pouce. Il sentit les premières gouttes de nectar de Gray se libérer alors il accéléra son geste mais s'interrompit soudainement.

— Je veux voir tes yeux pendant que tu jouis, déclara le jeune homme en lui retirant son foulard.

Gray papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre et croisa le regard rempli de désir et d'amour de Natsu. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre ses mouvements de bassin sans le quitter un seul instant du regard.

C'est ce que voulait Natsu. Entrer en communion complète avec Gray non seulement par l'union de leurs corps mais aussi par celui de leurs regards. Il reprit le membre gonflé de son compagnon pendant que ce dernier se mouvait lascivement sur lui, sans le quitter des yeux, lui non plus. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait conclure cette étreinte.

Gray se cambra alors brutalement en poussant des gémissements de pur plaisir, sa semence se libérant sur la main de Natsu en plusieurs jets.

Puis ses mouvements cessèrent petit à petit. Le jeune homme épuisé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu. Ce dernier sentait son cœur pulser à une vitesse folle. Il le libéra de ses liens puis l'allongea délicatement. Natsu l'admira un instant tout en caressant son corps luisant de sueur. Sa respiration ralentissait petit à petit mais ses pommettes étaient encore parées de ce rose tendre marqué par le plaisir. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre place entre ses cuisses.

Gray posa sa main sur le visage de Natsu et profita que ses membres étaient enfin libérés pour parcourir sa peau brûlante de ses doigts. Cette peau couleur miel semblait se parer de paillettes lorsqu'elle luisait de sueur. Le mage de glace ne se lassait pas de la dévorer du regard et accessoirement de ses lèvres gourmandes.

Le dragon slayer s'empara des cuisses de Gray qu'il agrippa fermement puis lança ses hanches contre ses fesses. Un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres captivant le mage de glace qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien que son corps soit balloté en tout sens. C'était dans ces moments-là que Natsu le fascinait le plus, dans sa capacité à transcender sa personnalité habituelle de jeune homme un peu naïf et juvénile en une virilité complètement aberrante. C'était la raison pour laquelle Gray aimait tant être dominé au lit, parce que c'était dans ces moments-là que son dragon sauvage se libérait. Et son désir le plus cher était de se laisser dévorer par lui…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Natsu se libère à son tour dans l'intimité de Gray. Son corps se plia brutalement et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres rougies. Puis il retrouva peu à peu son regard habituel, la tendresse reprenant place.

Haletant, le dragon slayer observa un instant son compagnon qui avait repris son calme. Les deux hommes terminèrent ce long échange par un baiser tendre et chaste.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils reprirent leurs esprits lentement. Ce moment après l'amour, ils le savouraient toujours précieusement. Repoussant tant qu'ils le pouvaient le moment de la séparation à venir, toujours déchirante même si elle n'était qu'éphémère.

— Je suis content que tu m'aies révélé ton fantasme, murmura Natsu en picorant la peau de son compagnon.

— Et j'en ai d'autres à venir, déclara Gray naturellement.

Natsu se redressa subitement, les yeux brillants soudain d'une lueur mutine.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi par cette idée.

— Oui, mais tu auras tout le temps de les découvrir, répondit Gray en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon. On a toute la vie devant nous.

— Tu as raison, approuva Natsu en se recouchant tout contre le mage de glace. Toute la vie…

Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'assoupirent lentement, se laissant emporter dans des rêves de douceurs câlines.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ) J'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer ce gros lemon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu perdu la main, va falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement ! xD

Si tout va bien, je vous posterai ma 25e douceur ce soir. Elle sera plus courte et plus soft ;)


	26. Douceur éternelle

**Nda :** Bonsoir ! Comme promis, voici la dernière douceur de ce calendrier de l'Avent. Alors, contrairement à ce que j'avais prétendu dans la précédente douceur, celle-ci est bien plus longue mais toujours soft ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

 **Avertissement :** Il y a un risque de **/!\** **spoil** **/!\** dans cet OS puisqu'il se déroule après l'arc de Tartaros. J'espère que vous avez tous au moins lu jusque-là.

* * *

 _ **Douceur éternelle**_

De fines paillettes de dentelle cristallisée virevoltaient dans un ciel chargé de flocons. Les pas crissant dans la couche neigeuse qui recouvrait les pavés de la ville, un jeune homme, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches doublées de laine de mouton bien chaude, observait les vitrines avec attention. Toutes étaient plus lumineuses les unes que les autres, offrant à l'œil du passant un vaste choix de cadeaux pour tous les goûts et toutes les bourses. Les promeneurs avaient la mine réjouie, comme si l'enfer que leur avaient fait vivre les démons de Tartaros n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

Tous n'avaient pas eu cette chance d'oublier les dégâts causés par ces monstres. Pourtant, Gray Fullbuster aussi essayait de ne plus y penser, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, dans la rue la plus commerçante de la ville en dépit de son désamour pour le lèche-vitrines en tout genre et particulièrement à cette période de l'année.

C'était également pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était là, quelqu'un qui comme lui avait payé durement sa participation à cette foutue guerre par la perte d'un être cher.

Gray observait chaque vitrine avec minutie, à la recherche du cadeau idéal, mais malgré la surabondance d'objets en tout genre, plus ou moins utiles, absolument rien ne lui convenait.

Mais qu'offrir à un homme qui avait cherché son père toute sa vie pour le perdre le jour de leurs retrouvailles… ? Certes, Gray devait lui-aussi vivre avec la mort de son père depuis leur victoire sur les démons de Tartaros mais le jeune homme avait décidé de ne penser qu'au bien-être de son meilleur ami qui était devenu au fil du temps, son compagnon de cœur. Il avait fait le serment solennel de taire sa souffrance pour offrir le peu qui lui restait à Natsu. Vivre pour lui, afin de lui redonner ce sourire qui l'avait tant aidé à surmonter ses propres souffrances, lui était devenu aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait. Natsu était devenu le rayon de soleil de la guilde depuis son arrivée des années plus tôt, mais désormais ce soleil autrefois éclatant était voilé d'une ombre qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Les fêtes de Noël étaient pour Gray un excellent moyen d'essayer de faire renaître ce sourire qui lui était si précieux.

Mais Gray voulait quelque chose d'unique et marquant qui ferait de ce premier Noël en couple, un Noël inoubliable aux yeux de Natsu.

Soudain, en passant à côté d'une vitrine, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un objet magnifique et… unique. L'objet qu'il recherchait justement ! Le cœur battant, Gray poussa la porte qui teinta à son intrusion et disparut au milieu de l'amoncellement de breloques.

 **oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée lorsque Gray atteignit la guilde. Ses amis étaient déjà tous présents, seul Natsu manquait à l'appel, comme souvent ces dernières semaines. Accueilli par le sourire de ses amies, il s'assit avec elles mais eut du mal à se détendre. Le fait de ne pas voir son compagnon franchir les portes l'inquiéta et il décida assez vite de le rejoindre directement chez lui.

— Tu nous quittes déjà ? s'enquit Erza en voyant son ami se lever.

— Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, je préfère rentrer tôt ce soir.

Aucune ne l'empêcha de s'en aller mais une fois qu'il eût franchi les portes de la guilde, les jeunes femmes se regroupèrent.

— J'ai l'impression que Gray souffre encore plus que nous de l'absence de Natsu, avança Wendy.

— Oui, je crois que tu as raison, acquiesça Lucy aussi affligée que son amie.

Mais Erza leur attrapa les mains affectueusement.

— Moi j'ai confiance en Gray… si quelqu'un est capable de redonner la joie de vivre à Natsu, c'est bien lui !

 **oOoOo**

N'ayant pas conscience qu'il était au centre des conversations de ses amies, Gray traversa la forêt en direction de la maison de Natsu. Il espérait qu'il s'y trouverait mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire non plus. En pénétrant dans la maison, il constata bien vite que son compagnon n'était pas présent. Cependant, il sut immédiatement qu'il était revenu avant de repartir, au vu du désordre brusquement réapparut dans son intérieur.

Gray eut un léger sourire en songeant à ce trait de caractère de son bouillonnant dragon. Il avait beau ranger, Natsu réussissait toujours à remettre le désordre derrière lui, comme par magie. Le mage de glace soupira avant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Natsu. Leurs étreintes amoureuses étaient plutôt rares mais à chaque fois empreintes d'une tendresse que les deux hommes se montraient peu en dehors de l'intimité.

Comme il s'en doutait, Natsu n'était pas non plus dans la chambre mais quelque chose l'intrigua. Un gros sac rempli d'affaires était posé à côté du lit. Gray ne se souvenait pas que Natsu devait partir en mission pourtant… Intrigué, le jeune homme ouvrit le sac pour découvrir plusieurs tenues de son compagnon, quelques objets et un ballotin de nourriture. Où comptait-il aller avec tout ça ?

Le jeune homme décida de retourner à la guilde. Avec un peu de chance, Natsu s'y trouverait cette fois-ci. Et effectivement, en arrivant là-bas, il le vit accoudé au bar en grande conversation avec Mirajane.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous pour Noël Natsu ? s'enquit la jeune femme l'air sincèrement attristé.

— Oui Mira. Je suis désolé mais je préfère ne pas être là pendant cette période. J'ai prévu de partir demain, mes affaires sont déjà prêtes.

Gray qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Natsu se figea en entendant ses paroles. Le jeune homme blessé tourna les talons et quitta la guilde à grandes enjambées, sans que ni Mirajane, ni Natsu ne le voie.

En sortant du bâtiment, il s'empressa de retourner chez Natsu d'où il prépara un petit sac et jeta quelques affaires à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme observa un instant le petit paquet qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à Natsu. Désormais, il n'était plus très sûr de devoir lui donner. La décision de Natsu de s'éloigner de la guilde, il pouvait la comprendre. Mais ce qui blessait Gray c'était qu'il ne semblait pas avoir autant d'importance que cela pour son compagnon, sinon, il lui aurait confié ses projets…

Le cœur meurtri, le jeune homme rangea le cadeau dans le tiroir de son chevet et décida de l'oublier le temps de sa petite excursion. Il déciderait à son retour quoi en faire.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée, Happy se ficha dans lui.

— Désolé Gray, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa l'exceed tout penaud.

Son regard se posa sur le sac que Gray tenait à l'épaule.

— Tu t'en vas ?

— Oui, je pars quelques jours, lui apprit le jeune homme.

— Mais… Noël et Natsu ? paniqua le chat bleu.

— Natsu n'a pas l'intention de rester à la guilde pour Noël, lui apprit Gray en baissant la tête.

Happy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, indiquant qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien cette information.

— Tu es sûr ? Mais… il ne m'a rien dit, bafouilla-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

— Je suis désolé Happy, à moi non plus il ne m'a rien dit, il avait sûrement ses raisons, tenta de le rassurer Gray, mais le fait est que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsu ne lui avait pas confié son projet et encore moins à Happy.

Le jeune homme lui caressa affectueusement la tête avant de tourner les talons.

— J'ai laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, si jamais Natsu voulait savoir où je me trouve…

Puis il quitta la maison, son sac sur l'épaule.

 **oOoOo**

Alors que Gray s'éloignait de Magnolia, Happy se dirigea à tire-d'aile vers la guilde, espérant trouver son ami pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. A son grand soulagement, il s'y trouvait encore.

— Natsu, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu ne veux pas rester à la guilde pour Noël ? s'enquit Happy sans détour, les oreilles baissées.

Natsu s'accroupit face à lui puis lui frotta la tête tendrement en lui souriant.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me sens pas de faire la fête cette année…

— Alors je viendrais avec toi ! déclara l'exceed, résolu.

— Non Happy. Toi tu vas rester à la guilde avec Charuru et les autres parce que je sais que ça te tient à cœur.

— Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seul…

— Je ne serais pas seul Happy. Je crois… je crois que je ne serais plus jamais seul désormais, alors ne t'inquiète pas, lui déclara le jeune homme en le serrant dans ses bras.

— Alors vas lui dire, parce qu'il ne le sait pas…, le pria le chat bleu. Il est parti tout à l'heure mais il t'a laissé un mot à la maison.

Natsu le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Happy semblait si ingénu que lorsqu'il se montrait si perspicace, ce trait de caractère avait le don de le surprendre à tous les coups. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement compris de qui il parlait…

Repensant à ses paroles, Natsu se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était sûr de retrouver Gray. Pas besoin de lire son message pour cela…

 **oOoOo**

Le mage de glace était agenouillé devant la tombe de ses parents. Il neigeait maintenant à gros flocons mais le jeune homme ne ressentait pas la morsure du froid. Une nouvelle fois, il passerait Noël sans les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais cette année plus particulièrement, cette idée le terrifiait plus que tout.

— J'aurais aimé que lui et moi nous partagions notre solitude… qu'on puisse combler votre absence avec la présence de l'autre mais… Qu'est-ce que je croyais, au fond ? murmura-t-il désabusé.

Le jeune homme sentit bien trop tard les larmes qui recouvraient maintenant son visage. Oui il aurait voulu que Natsu ressente la même chose que lui et qu'il éprouve le besoin de partager avec lui ce moment qui était normalement synonyme de joie. Mais une nouvelle fois, il s'était trompé.

Derrière lui, des crissements de pas s'approchèrent mais Gray n'y fit pas attention, fixant d'un œil absent la petite pierre tombale devant lui.

— Pourquoi tu es parti sans me le dire ? s'enquit une voix à côté de lui.

Surpris par la présence de l'intrus qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, Gray sursauta et davantage encore lorsqu'il reconnut la voix chaude de Natsu.

Le jeune homme ne décela aucun reproche dans sa voix, simplement un voile de tristesse. Il leva les yeux vers lui, Natsu regardait la tombe de ses parents, songeur.

— Je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas, répondit Gray en se redressant vers son compagnon.

Natsu tourna enfin la tête vers lui, son regard reflétant son incompréhension.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire une chose pareille ? répondit-il les poings crispés.

Gray baissa la tête.

— J'ai vu ton sac et je t'ai entendu dire à Mira que tu voulais quitter la guilde pendant les fêtes de Noël. Tu sais Natsu… je peux le comprendre, j'aurais simplement souhaité que tu m'en parles. Que tu me fasses assez confiance pour te confier à moi.

Natsu soupira.

— J'avais l'intention de t'en parler, je ne savais juste pas comment le faire…, murmura le jeune homme pensif. Mais maintenant que je suis là…

Gray prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne. Le voir maintenant balayait toute l'amertume qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Il aurait dû se douter que Natsu ne partirait pas sans lui adresser un mot. Gray s'en voulait d'être aussi idiot par moment. Mais depuis qu'il était avec son rival de toujours, il n'avait plus les idées tout à fait claires…

— Je comprends… et si tu veux passer Noël loin de la ville, je l'accepte. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Natsu un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas passer Noël à la guilde avec les autres ?

Gray écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que voulait dire Natsu ou en tout cas, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

— Tu veux dire… que tu ne veux pas rester seul ? interrogea Gray.

— Seul ? Non, je ne me vois pas passer Noël seul, je voulais qu'on soit que tous les deux mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu le veuilles aussi…

Gray éclata subitement de rire à la stupéfaction de Natsu qui resta figé sur place.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Gray se calma aussitôt, se frottant ses yeux larmoyants.

— Rien, je suis juste un imbécile, déclara-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Natsu répondit à son étreinte aussi chaudement que Gray, lui offrant sa chaleur que le mage de glace ressentit au travers de son épais manteau.

— Je voudrais profiter de ce petit voyage pour te montrer un endroit qui m'est cher Gray.

— Allons-y alors.

Avant de partir, Natsu se retourna vers la tombe des parents de Gray. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et murmura tout bas.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils, je vais prendre soin de lui, il ne sera plus jamais seul.

Le jeune homme se releva et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait à quelques mètres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? s'enquit le mage de glace curieux.

— Simplement que je leur promettais d'essayer de te supporter mais que ça ne serait pas facile du tout !

Gray lui envoya un coup de coude vengeur dans les côtes tout en riant.

 **oOoOo**

Les deux hommes étaient partis tôt le matin pour pouvoir atteindre leur destination en fin d'après-midi. Gray et Natsu avaient décidé de partir à pieds et pas seulement à cause du mal des transports du dragon slayer. Ils voulaient surtout profiter de ce temps pour se retrouver et profiter enfin de leur vie de couple encore trop peu tangible.

Natsu n'avait pas révélé à Gray la destination finale de leur voyage mais le mage de glace avait deviné qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir un rapport avec Igneel. Natsu parlait peu de lui depuis sa mort mais cette fois, le jeune homme était particulièrement expansif sur son passé avec son père, racontant à Gray de tendres souvenirs teintés de nostalgie.

Après une longue journée de marche entrecoupée d'une pause repas, les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une vaste forêt s'étendait devant eux et derrière, à l'horizon, les contours d'une montagne se dessinaient dans la brume.

— Gray, je vais te faire découvrir le lieu où j'ai grandi.

Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux et observa un instant son compagnon, touché qu'il lui fasse découvrir l'endroit où il avait passé les années les plus importantes de sa vie avec l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

Gray lui prit la main et la pressa doucement dans la sienne pour lui insuffler le courage dont Natsu avait besoin pour replonger dans ce passé à la fois heureux et douloureux.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes mages traversèrent la forêt dans le silence le plus complet. La forêt était composée d'arbres géants au feuillage clairsemé. Gray songea qu'à la belle saison, la cime des géants sylvestres devait offrir une ombre bienfaitrice aux êtres qui peuplaient la forêt.

Natsu s'arrêta enfin, face à un mur formé par des arbres enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres.

— C'est ici, déclara le dragon slayer en dégageant une entrée. Viens !

Il tendit sa main pour que Gray le suive à l'intérieur et là, le mage de glace se figea, subjugué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'entrée d'une vaste grotte s'ouvrait devant lui avec à son entrée, un petit écriteau comme celui qui accueillait le visiteur chez Natsu. Mais sur celui-ci, étaient inscrits les noms d'Igneel et Natsu Dragneel…

Le dragon slayer caressa pensivement le petit morceau de bois encore debout, il ne sut par quel miracle.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, tout était comme si Natsu était parti seulement la veille. Seule l'épais tapis de feuilles montrait que le lieu n'était plus occupé depuis longtemps.

Gray n'osa pas prendre la parole, laissant à Natsu ce moment pour se retrouver avec son passé. Mais le mage de glace reprit possession de sa main pour lui signifier qu'il restait là, au cas où.

— J'avais besoin de revenir ici pour lui dire définitivement au revoir, murmura Natsu. Et je suis heureux que tu sois venu avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu le faire seul.

Natsu se tourna vers Gray et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il captura entre ses doigts une larme que le mage de glace n'avait pas senti couler.

— Merci, bredouilla simplement Gray avant de poser son front contre celui de Natsu.

Nul besoin d'avouer à son compagnon que le simple fait qu'il lui ait demandé de l'accompagner, signifiait beaucoup pour Gray et lui apaisait le cœur.

Les deux hommes ressortirent de la grotte et assistèrent aux premiers flocons de neige virevoltant au-dessus de la forêt séculaire. Gray jugea que c'était le moment idéal pour lui d'offrir son cadeau à Natsu. Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une petite boîte soigneusement emballée dans un beau papier argenté.

— Je sais que tu ne voulais pas fêter Noël Natsu mais… je voulais quand même t'offrir quelque chose.

Natsu le regarda les yeux brillants.

— Merci Gray…, renifla le dragon slayer qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de pleurer.

Fébrile, il déchira le papier avant d'ouvrir le petit coffret de bois. A l'intérieur, un pendentif en cristal représentant un dragon reflétait les rayons de la pleine lune.

— Il est magnifique Gray, bafouilla Natsu. Je l'adore !

Gray se saisit de la petite chaîne et l'accrocha autour du cou de son compagnon.

— Je sais que ton écharpe est le souvenir le plus marquant de ton père, je voulais que tu aies une représentation de lui en plus même si ça n'est pas vraiment lui…

Natsu se jeta à son cou avant de lui administrer un baiser claquant.

— C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir, déclara le jeune homme ému aux larmes. Du coup, je ne sais pas si mon cadeau va te plaire…

Sur ces mots, il sortit lui-aussi un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il tendit à Gray, le sien était emballé d'un beau papier doré mais la taille du contenu semblait similaire.

— Joyeux Noël Gray…

Le mage de glace ne pensait pas que Natsu lui offrirait quelque chose alors il ne put prononcer un seul mot avant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme ouvrit la petite boîte, en bois elle aussi, et découvrit un pendentif représentant un flocon de neige. Tout comme celui de Natsu, il était fait de cristal, si fin que l'on n'aurait pu croire à un véritable flocon de neige figé dans la glace.

Voyant que l'émotion de Gray était telle qu'il ne réussissait pas à prononcer quoi que ce soit, Natsu lui détacha son pendentif en forme d'épée et ajouta le flocon avec avant de lui remettre autour du cou.

— Il te plaît ? demanda le dragon slayer.

Gray plongea son regard embué dans celui de son compagnon.

— Je l'adore, parvint-il à prononcer avec difficulté.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux émus d'avoir songé à la même chose, permettre à son compagnon de surmonter la mort de son père tout en s'offrant la même promesse silencieuse.

— Je ne penserai pas seulement à Igneel en regardant ce dragon, je penserai à toi aussi.

— Et moi je penserai à toi en même temps qu'à mon père en tenant dans ma main ce flocon.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les flocons qui les recouvraient d'une fine couche de neige encore tendre.

Dans le ciel, deux étoiles se mirent à scintiller bien plus intensément que les autres, gardant un œil bienveillant sur ces deux âmes brisées mais qui avaient su se trouver, et ce pour l'éternité.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cette dernière douceur ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)

Maintenant que ce calendrier est officiellement terminé, je vais pouvoir répondre à vos commentaires avec attention.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ce recueil de sucreries sur ce couple adorable dont je ne me lasserais jamais !

Pour ceux qui les suivent, dans la semaine vous aurez le chapitre 2 de Sous terre et dans la foulée, le 6 de Mortelle destinée.


End file.
